


Pabo! (You're cute)

by Guanlinied



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cops, Cute Kids, Detective! Park Jihoon, Fake Science, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gifted graduate! Lai Guanlin, Hacker! Baejin, I'm sorry for everything inaccurate with science, Investigation unit, M/M, Young pharmacist! Lee Daehwi, some characters are physically shrank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanlinied/pseuds/Guanlinied
Summary: In which Lai Guanlin is the adopted son of Ongniel , a 17-year-old graduate who was shot to be physically shrank 7 years younger for stumbling into a secret file that no one should know. On the other hand, Park Jihoon - 19-year-old young detective was also a victim while discovering Demon’s secret documents. Bae Jinyoung, Lee Woojin and Lee Daehwi, too. If it wasn’t the vaccine they would be living their ordinary life instead.Lai Guanlin never knew Park Jihoon isn’t an ordinary child until he enters Park Jihoon’s room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time for posting multiple-chapters fic on ao3. Thank you for whoever clicking into this *heart fingers*. ((I actually wrote this for inspiration by books movies and etc... English isn't my first language, so please do excuse some grammatical errors. I may not be the best writer but at least I'm willing to give a try!! I'd be glad for gentle comments and advice, I hope to learn more too. Anyway, do enjoy the reading!!!

_**Chapter 1** _

    Lai Guanlin takes off his jacket which he was wearing before stepping into the living room. He randomly throws it on the floor and lays himself on the sofa using the only energy he has. He is tired and exhausting, only because he just attended a 4-hour course which completely makes a brain-wracking and tiring him. What makes him fatigued the most not only just undergraduates who kept brushing his hair and pinching his cheeks as if he’s the brat next door who is always served to annoy and be annoyed, also the Human subject research who were conducting and investigating methods which are probably related with this _10-year-old_ boy.

    In fact, Lai Guanlin is actually a 17-year-old graduate who skipped high school from university for his intelligence. He is well known for his cleverness and good looks in his university. He’s also known as the youngest graduate in his class. As a 17-year-old boy who should actually enjoy life and play hard before his early 20’s, Guanlin could actually behave childish in front of people same age as him. He could actually enjoy basketball every evening and watch beautiful girls in the court like every teenager would do in high school. He could always chit chat with boys about dirty jokes and video games which boys in his age usually prefer. He could always be bright and sweaty, make himself a colourful and interesting life to have new friends. He could be mischievous sometimes by having fun and playing harmless tricks to people, or experiencing an exhilarating and liberating activities to an otherwise dull and monotonous life. _He actually could_.

    But no, _he probably can’t_.

    Everything changed after he physically shrank to an elementary pupil. It started to change when his height became shorter, when he started to lose weight in an unusual way and his upper body became narrow and tapered. He can’t speak in his low rough voice as usual, his childlike tone makes him even fed up with himself. He can’t feel himself a teenager anymore. These aren’t even the worst, he can’t even fit in his clothes that he was supposed to wear when he was 17. He can’t deal with his hoodies which are really big for him, he can’t even stuff himself in his favourite pair of ripped jeans or put on his pair of sport shoes. Other than that, he can’t have activities with his friends anymore, he is protected to be staying in his home or attending several meetings and courses for experimental studies and research. He needs to keep his real age as a secret, who knows where would he be next if everyone finds precious inside his body. He probably doesn’t want to suffer again. He changed after he was shrank. Everything changed only because his body changed.

    Fortunately, his looks are still the same. At all, it has no difference from he was during 17. He still gets his pretty double eyelids and bright pair of eyes which he is always proud for. His pale milky skin still remains, his plump lips and pointed nose are still there to beautify him. _Thank goodness_ , Guanlin often thinks, his after-puberty-looks still remain, or else he could definitely feel himself cringed while looking up in his childhood photos during he was 10 in real life. (You still look adorable when you’re 10 irl cutie)

    Another thing Guanlin feels thankful is always when Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu saving him by the time he got shot to be shrank. He begins to wake memories of his past sufferings : when those bastards were coming towards him with a vaccine in one of them hands and pressing him firmly on the floor. He was useless to resist as he was tied tight with two muscular men who were holding him rudely. After this fruitless struggle, he began to feel dizzy, and he could feel his body were getting smaller and lighter. Panicked and raged, he wanted to cry for help but nothing came out from his mouth as it was taped. Fear and helpless. The vaccine was really strong that his sight was slowly turning black and his mind was going completely blank. The two men left him on the floor struggling alone without even bother to give him a glance.

    Maybe he could not completely puzzle the scene he went through during that time. But he could tell he was carried by Seongwu when he was found to be covered in his oversized clothes even he was unconscious. He could feel Daniel was covering his body with his warm coat and commanding Seongwu to bring him leave immediately. He could always remember Seongwu’s strong arms when he was lifted and Daniel’s warm gaze while he was awake. Guanlin never forgets how both of them were always by his side when he was having a hard time mentally. He remembers how the caring Seongwu comforted him in his grief with his wide arms. And Daniel, who was not a fan by expressing himself, solaced him by just sitting beside silently. It may seem like a meaningless action for bystanders, but only Guanlin knows how much it means a lot for him. Honestly, they did not really know each other well while Guanlin was 17. During that time, Guanlin only knew that they were just ambitious cops, they never usually had a proper conversation. He never expected they would be this _close_ one day. Guanlin always thinks this accident actually made between them a strong _family_ bond.

    Guanlin buries his head into the couch, he slowly memorizes how this home gave him the sweetest memories. This house doesn’t get a lot of decorations and it’s actually minimalistic. But it doesn’t mean it cannot be warm and comfortable. They may not always live in an expensive house or afford a lavish lifestyle. But for Guanlin, it is actually a cosy space to share his happiness. Three of them are always laughing and sharing a great deal. They are probably the happily ever after to be replaced by his lost family.

    Indeed, when Guanlin was transformed younger he never meets his biological parents, even until now. But Guanlin never cares, it’s alright because he has Daniel and Seongwu to be replaced as the most important part of his life. At this rate, he actually _hates_ his parents, for leaving him alone while he needed them the most.

    “Guanlin-ah” a familiar voice cuts off his mind. The owner of the voice pulls a shorter distance between them. Guanlin lifts up his head excitedly, he forgets all those irritating _shits_ he was struggling during the course after hearing the voice which is full of caring and loving.

    “Hyung~” Guanlin gives Seongwu his brightest gummy smile. Before he started to live in this unfamiliar atmosphere, Guanlin would have felt shy or even ignored him. But slowly, he began to get in real quick. It’s all because of their patience, or else Guanlin would be always shutting himself alone is his own world.

    “How’s the course going?” Asks Seongwu, caressing Guanlin’s cheek with his warm hand, looking at him as if he’s the most precious gem in the world.

     For Seongwu, Guanlin has the most beautiful eyes in this world. He could always see stars sparkling in his eyes before it turns into a crescent shaped when he smiles, his dimple is always appearing on the curve of his lips. Lai Guanlin is really a beautiful boy, Seongwu mentioned. Guanlin is always his kind of happiness to lead him from hardships.

    “Ahh it was so tiring hyung..” Guanlin puts both of his hands around Seongwu’s waist, buries his face in his abdomen, attempts to forget everything upset behind him with the gentle hug. “But it’s over now when I hear you.” Guanlin adds cheerfully, looking up the taller male with another radiant smile.

    “Aigoo” Seongwoo can’t help but brushes Guanlin’s hair pleasantly. He looks down on the smaller boy who was holding his waist. The 17-year-old boy always behaves as if he’s only 7 or younger. For Seongwu, Guanlin is always a 5-year-old cute baby.

    “I don’t know if the vaccine worked stronger” Seongwu jokes “But you do look like you were actually shrank 12 years younger” He squishes Guanlin’s cheeks, admits he just can’t resist his cuteness.

    “I’m 17-year-old for real!” Guanlin releases him. He pouts his lips, making himself looks 10 times innocent.

    Seongwu can’t stop laughing but pulling him in his arms, he bends down his body to place his chin on the younger male’s head. He knows the younger never fails to cheer him with his adorably cuteness. He enjoys every skinship he has with this adorable child although he’s mentally 17 years old.

    Of course, Seongwu never believed him. Guanlin is actually a 17-year-old teddy bear. _A whole cuddly pure teddy bear._

_The Ha’s residence_

 

    The window in the room is open and the curtain is flapping while on the messy shelf. An apparently 12-year-old boy in the room has crumpled up another note and throws it into the dustbin, thinking it is of no importance. He hears people talking and the roar of cars engine middle in the noon, yet he is still keeping silent.

    _Fucking annoying shits. FUCK_. The boy cursed in his mind. Despite his sweet looks and fierce gaze like a cub, he is actually _pushed over the edge_.

    He grabs a document file beside him, opens it and reads through the personal information below.

Name : Lai Guan Lin

Birth date : 23th September, 2001

Nationality : Taiwan

Gender : male

Height : 183cm

Weight : 63kg

Qualification : Gifted graduate in Cube University

 _Lai Guan Lin._ The boy constantly repeats his name in mind. Trying to figure out the possibility he ever knew this name in his _even-more-12-years_ lifetime. He racks his brains but no inspiration comes.

    He ruffles his hair impatiently, still remains idealess for the information about this boy.

    _Lai Guan Lin. If only you were found, us would probably change back to normal._

    The boy rereads, feeling agitated and stressed.

     He swallows, he knows there are still a few people waiting for his research to let them physically return normal. However, this Taiwanese is the vital clue to clear all his doubts and questions. He may seem like someone mysterious, but instincts say, he would probably be somewhere not very far from him. However, at this moment, his presence is still far from this principal character.

    “Cube university...” he whispers. Suddenly, he was popped with an idea.

     The boy begins to puzzle all the information he had collected and reinvestigates. After an absolute, disconcerting silence, the boy clenches his fist, speaks determinedly.

    _“I will find you, Lai Guanlin._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

    Lai Guanlin embarrassedly raises his hand, giving the young boy in front his friendly delightful smile, while he is actually waiting for the opposite’s response.

    For Guanlin, introductions are always hard to do, but he is trying his best to make it properly. After all, he wants to create a good impression for strangers he will be going to know. Daniel said, those are actually _professionals_ they can talk business with, he even introduced Guanlin as a young genius to them. Guanlin has never hated Daniel before when it came to elder dudes and ladies or teenagers who kept treating him as a real 10-year-old brat. However, they were ravished by Guanlin’s attractive appearance and high intelligence, especially when some high school kids who were brought by their professional parents were asking him some easy maths questions for him to solve. Of course, Guanlin is mentally a gifted _17-year-old graduate_. It was not surprised when those kids applauded for his intelligence when he answered their simple questions correctly without a minute hesitation. He could still picture Daniel and Seongwou’s disguised looks when Guanlin smirks to them proudly.

    But now Guanlin feels like he’s facing the toughest challenge in the world. This kid in front of him never leaves any expression everytime he did something which has cheered the crowd. He just kept hiding himself beside the man who accompanies him to here. It must be his older brother, Guanlin thinks. In fact, the man next to him looks like he was just stepping on his early 20’s, there isn’t any general evidence to tell if he’s really his father based on his appearance. Besides, He had never wanted to frequent contact with him if it wasn’t Daniel forcing him to at least greet with the kid. His hyung is actually a computer scientist, Seongwu told him.

   There is still stunned silence, the atmosphere has began to be exhausting. Rather than embarrassed, Guanlin feels frustrated. He gulps down his spit and looking elsewhere, he just wants to leave here as fast as he could. At the end, Guanlin puts down his hand, he doesn’t know what to do next when the boy opposite doesn’t even what to react. At least he should answer him with his name if he refuses a hand shake, he feels himself a dumbass right now.

   The boy opposite keeps looking down the floor. At this point, Guanlin could not even look at his face properly. The embarrassment keeps surrounding the space. Neither of them moves a muscle. Guanlin could even hear his own heartbeat. Slowly, they see the sweaty palms of the boy was clenching and hear his nervous breath. He looks really anxious.

   “Sorry” Instead of the boy apologizing, it is the man next to him doing it to them instead. The man leans down his body and holds the boy’s shoulder, giving him support and strength. “He doesn’t mean it, h-he’s just too shy with new people” the man explained.

   “Ahh it’s okay Minhyun-ssi” Daniel quickly answers, on the other hand he’s patting Guanlin’s shoulder just in case he was feeling down.

   “Guanlin ah, please forgive him...h-he’s only 11 years old by the way, and he’s fully lack of confidence on his communicating skills.” Minhyun tells Guanlin “Really really sorry” He can’t do anything but apologize once again. He knows how much Guanlin would be hurt when he was ignored by his friendly interaction.

  _‘11 years old. Well, he‘s just physically one year older than me, i’m mentally still his hyung anyways.’_ Guanlin thinks. But due to his politeness, he just nods and looks like he’s forgiving him at this moment.

   “His name is Bae Jinyoung, also known as Baejin by the way.” Minhyun steps out to help for his introduction “Gifted child from C9 university to study computer Science.”

   Everyone is shook. They could not tell this introverted child is actually another genius. At all, they are actually more curious with his looks, the child keeps looking down on the floor as if his neck was hung with a 1000 kg’s dumbbell.

  “Jinyoungie, please lift up your head so everyone can look at your face.” More like a demand, Minhyun feels he’s actually begging piteously.

   Bae jinyoung doesn’t mind if people in front doesn’t know his appearance, he just wants to quickly get over this. But Minhyun is actually begging him, which means he really has to do so. He has no chance to refuse.

   After seconds of hesitation, Bae Jinyoung slightly tilts his head up but still refuse to look in front.

   Surprisingly, everyone is shook for his features. Bae Jinyoung legit resembles an anime character from manga. He has the cold and elegant aura that doesn’t make him a real 11-year-old child. His mesmerizing and powerful eyes totally surpass all. His face is really small that exclaims their admiration. Even Guanlin, who has dropped his jaw during the second he looked on this beautiful boy. _He is drop-dead gorgeous_.

   “His face is too small for my hand.” Daniel whispers.

   Seongwu, too, who highly praises this anime character look-alike.

   The sudden pause makes Bae jinyoung blushing awkwardly. He just could not take their compliments. Of course, that blush was a dead give-away. Three of them immediately fall for the way he covers his face. He feels confound. Then he hides himself behind Minhyun like a lost kitten searching its mother for protection.

   “Aigoo, Minhyun-ahh you’re lucky to adopt a lovely cutie.”

   “Baejinnie is so adorable.” Seongwoo and Daniel can’t stop smiling yet continue sending compliments. And there’s Guanlin, rolling his eyes and silently judging the entire two of them.

   Minhyun laughs amusingly. Whether it’s for their funny reaction or Bae Jinyoung’s shyness. “Don’t say that” Minhyun huffs another laugh “Guanlin has a really good and fair skin though, he’s cute!”

  Guanlin was not ready to deliver the compliment. He pauses for a second, then smiles and nods to Minhyun, he won’t admit he’s shy for receiving a compliment from someone absolutely handsome. 

  Then it’s a parents-like conversation between three of them. Guanlin stands still until they end. In this period, he keeps peeking the hidden Bae Jinyoung who remains emotionless. Despite Bae jinyoung’s height and small body, he looks mature than other children below 12. Also, an 11-year-old for programming is really challenging, Guanlin thinks. he starts to feel impressed for this introvert child.

  Guanlin doesn’t know that Bae jinyoung was actually thinking about the same towards Lai Guanlin. When Guanlin was praised by the crowd as the genius 10-year-old science graduate.

 

_The Hwang’s_

 

   Bae Jinyoung slams his room’s door hardly, leaving the door locked and the confusing Hwang Minhyun behind.

   Starting from Bae Jinyoung who was forced to attend the meeting and begged to greet a bunch of strangers, he has been deliberately ignore Minhyun all day long.

   While Minhyun is actually idealess, he doesn’t know what he did wrong when all he did was only asking Bae jinyoung to introduce himself in front of strangers. He knows Bae jinyoung is actually an introvert who really hates human interaction, yet he was still forcing him to be with people out in the open. Minhyun actually knocked a few times on the door, but what he received was silent response as if there’s no one in the room.

   He knows Bae Jinyoung isn’t still going to response if he keeps knocking on a 10000 times. At this point, Minhyun is quite annoyed by Bae Jinyoung’s ill-mannered. He was also tired for helping Bae Jinyoung’s introduction and stuck in an awkward situation where Bae Jinyoung doesn’t even attempt to look at the strangers he needs to get to know. After all, Minhyun heard several people who called Bae Jinyoung an autistic child. _Which he is actually not_. Bae Jinyoung is just shy with new people and environment. Minhyun always persuades himself.

   His personality changed when the needle sank into his forearm. He gets more buttoned in when he transformed from 18 years old to 11 real quick. He started to talk less to anyone even with Minhyun whom he was supposed to be close with. Minhyun often feels sad for the boy who was supposed to at least manage a smile to him but turns to be the one who keeps hiding himself in his room only. During Bae Jinyoung was 18, he could at least tell Minhyun about interesting stuffs happened in his graduate life. And Minhyun would always rub his hair or give him a hug when Bae Jinyoung smiles with his favourite crescent-eyes shown.

   Now, 11-year-old Bae Jinyoung seldom smiles, he always hides himself in his room and working on his laptop. Hwang Minhyun gives up, he leaves Bae Jinyoung inside and attempts of finding him later on. This child needs to rest. After all, he's sure if Bae Jinyoung did heard those bitter scorns by strangers.

 

  _Bae Jinyoung’s room_

 

   After the door shuts, Bae Jinyoung immediately rushes to his laptop.

   Not that he wants to ignore Minhyun, but right to this moment he really doesn’t have the intension to discuss about his attitude during the meeting. In fact, he does hate human interaction. He knows well that he did implicate Minhyun and how disgraced they were during the whole time when a few nice people were willing to know him but ended up create the atmosphere awkwardly. Some kids even made fun of him and kept calling him a _coward_ which made him really wanted to punch him in their faces.

_I’m not a coward_. Bae Jinyoung clenches his fist.

  More than feeling mad on the kids, Bae Jinyoung actually feels more sorry to Minhyun. He always feels himself a burden to the hyung who adores him the most. He’s never a perfect dongsaeng to the elder who’s always trying to give him the best. Bae Jinyoung sighed. He doesn’t know how to express his feelings, only hides it deep inside his heart and let time takes over everything. He did try a several times to overcome his fear with strangers, but the more he tries, he always ends up hiding behind Minhyun as if he's the shelter-worthy man he can trust. Maybe he's only okay when he's with Minhyun. Minhyun is the only man Bae Jinyoung can feel protected when he's next to him.

  Back to his laptop, Bae Jinyoung received a few emails from the same person when he was gone for just 3 hours.

  _[1.30 p.m.] “You’re about to get off right now, aren’t you?”_

 

  _[2.00 p.m.] “How was it going?”_

 

_[2.15 p.m.] “Dude, it seems like you’re off. I hope everything will be fine, good luck!”_  

 

_[2.25 p.m.] “I’m worried for you. You really must deal with those strangers, like seriously.”_

 

_[3.00 p.m.] “Okay, how’s it?”_

 

_[3.15 p.m.] “If you’re back please reply immediately, I really wanna know if you meet new people at there lol”_

 

  Bae Jinyoung is reading the latest email. He starts to squeeze out of his brain, trying to figure out a single name he could remember during the meeting.

  After minutes of puzzling, Bae Jinyoung types the keyboard hesitantly, he either couldn’t completely confirmed if this was the only name he remembered or this name did sound familiar with him.

 

  Then, he presses the “send” button.

 

  “ _Guess what? I know no one but Lai Guanlin is who I could name at this moment.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "when you meet someone special, your heart will beat more rapidly" Lai Guanlin finally experienced, though he was not given an opportunity yet to know his name.

_**Chapter 3** _

    Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel and Lai Guanlin. A group of three in a cafe are enjoying a moment of relaxed and comfortable, it is one of the most ample places they have ever went. The high beaming ceilings and the chestnuts walls work aesthetically wonders for the ambience. The piano music playing in the background connects the environment, emotions building along. Every occasional twinkle from the LED lights hanging every corner of the cafe splashes mesmerizing. The aroma of coffee permeated the air leaves greatly impressive for customers in the cafe. The atmosphere is indeed soothing and serene.

    With a table of them enjoying the ordered drinks, the blend of flavours are heavenly perfect. The place is surely pleasant where people could actually forget everything away from their heads. Peacefully confirmed.

    In such resting place and placid moment, Seongwu and Daniel are scrolling to their phone while waiting for new people to arrive. Meanwhile, Guanlin is busy on scoring in his mobile game.

    Seongwu sips his cup of hot latte, the bitterly sweet taste runs his tongue buds. He peeks on his wrist watch. Afterwards, he leaves his seat after he pointed that he wants to give a call.

    Guanlin looks in the screen on his phone, where it just cleary announced he had lost his game. He sighed, putting down his phone and readjusts his position on the chair. He continues sitting still, though he really doesn’t want to. He glances around the scene quickly, with his eyes open widely.

    “Daniel hyung” calls by the younger, turning his head to the man sitting next to him “Who are we going to meet? Are they really coming?” asks purely by the youngster. 

    “You’ll find out later.” Answers Daniel, remaining still like a statue holding his phone. He doesn’t even attempt to look at Guanlin with his eyes move.

    Guanlin rolls his eyes, he knew he was asking a silly question when Daniel didn’t even want to answer it decently. Daniel never be serious to anyone when he’s in his phone. Though, Guanlin doesn’t even want to ask his Seongwu hyung when he has already knew he’d get the same answer back from him whom shares the same mind as Daniel.

    Guanlin wants to move to the washroom, so he leaves his seat after telling the only Daniel he will off a while.

 

    The cafe washroom is clean and tidy.

    The lavender blossoms perfumed the air in the washroom. The floor is polished and scrubbed neatly without dirt remains. Everything in the washroom seems organized and it pulls a great vibe as the cafe itself. After a clean up for himself, Guanlin washes his hand, then stepping out the washroom without watching over things in front of him.

    “Ouch!” Guanlin turns his body, his elbow accidentally knocks someone’s chest.

    “ _shit_ ” swears Guanlin “ I’m sorry” He quickly apologizes, checking the person in front whether he’s injured. Though it’s just an unintentionally tiny push.

   “ahh..it’s okay” the person lifts up his head to Guanlin. All in the sudden, their eyes suddenly locked on like magnet, vision narrowed to a pinprick.

   Lai Guanlin is greatly surprised, he is amazed by the person’s aspects of appearance. If Bae Jinyoung and Hwang Minhyun were the most handsome guys he had seen lately, this would be the another one to replace in his list. Confirmed by Lai Guanlin.

   Unlike the gloomy type as Bae Jinyoung or the manly good looking type as Hwang Minhyun, the boy in front is worth to describe as the cute and adorable type who seems to be really good at _aegyo_. For Guanlin, his watery black eyes are beautiful, the spark in his eyes under the long eyelashes of his radiated innocent. His rosy cheeks are round as his face, it makes Guanlin’s butterflies remaining a dome in his stomach. Guanlin can’t use words to describe his beauty, but all he actually wanted to poke his little chubby and pink cheeks has kept as a secret because he would never admit he was defeated by the most beautiful boy whom he does not even know his name.

   On the other hand, the boy in front blinks as his eyes adjusted. He studies Guanlin by finding a distraction from him. For some reasons, he ever thought he met Guanlin in any places. And he is sure he _did met_ him before.

  Guanlin worries if he really did hurt him as the boy doesn’t even look like he did accept his apologize. His eyes flicker past Guanlin. Somehow, Guanlin doesn’t want to leave a bad impression from this cute boy. With a minute hesitation, He grabs his hand and pulls it close to have a clear look, though his hand wasn’t really touched during the knock off.

  “D-did I hurt you?” Guanlin can’t believe he couldn’t speak properly to this boy “I-I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it!” Guanlin grabs the boy’s hand. He rubs it gently as if he’s brushing a puppy’s fur. It is soft especially when it was touched by Guanlin’s a little bit shaky pair of hands.

   The boy dazes, his eyes never move from Guanlin until a snap slices in.

   “You...okay now?” asks Guanlin, eyes of worrying. He unconsciously  begins to shorten his distance between the boy, until they could feel their breath of each other.

   “y-y-yes!” The boy pulls out his hand, rushes out immediately with his cheeks turning red. Guanlin looks stuck, with his hand on the air. Slowly, he puts down. He starts to regret for not asking his name, or any further information.  

   Guanlin shakes his head, attempting to get rid of the silly mind of his. He quickly steps out the washroom, trying to look somewhere else over. His gaze suddenly fixed on the strangers who shares the same table with them. There are two boys he never met sitting opposite them, with another one guy next to Daniel. They are all unfamiliar to him.

   Guanlin walks to his seat, before he had smiled to the three new people politely. He takes a clear glance on the three, a 20’s alike teenager with two young boys, who look physically younger as him.

   “Oh, introductions!” Daniel pushes Guanlin in the half of his mind with his elbow. Though it should be Guanlin to do it by himself, Daniel steps front instead. “Lai Guanlin. 17-year-old Taiwanese science graduate” Daniel makes it simple and easy.

  _Holy shit?_ Guanlin is shocked, Daniel never exposed his real age in front of people Guanlin doesn’t know. Yet, he never met these peeps in his 17 years lifetime, how is it possible for letting them know he had went through all those thick and shits that he was actually shrank to be apparently younger. Guanlin feels betrayed, he really wants to kick Daniel in his ass if it was not many people around.

  “You’re 17?” A young boy who sits opposite is amazed. When Guanlin has already predicted his reaction next but he receives unexpected exclamation.

  “You’re actually same age as me” The boy astounds. Guanlin is once again shocked, Guanlin couldn’t really tell he’s an exact 17-year-old with his height and voice were making all the tricks.

  “ Lee Daehwi” introduces the boy “Perhaps we went through the same incident, or else we won’t be able to meet each other.” Daehwi jokes. Guanlin can’t speak at this moment, his pupils are inward. The another guy next to Daniel claims “Lee Daehwi is a young successful pharmacist, he graduates when he was 15 and still working hard for the cure of _ph790-D_ ”

   “And this is Park Woojin, 19-year-old amateur cop and a part of our investigation unit” the man introduces the boy beside Daehwi, who looks cool and quiet compared to the extrovert Daehwi. Who also looks physically same age as them. “By the way, I’m Yoon Jisung. Senior inspector of police.” The man smiles brightly to Guanlin, Guanlin nods to him with a light smile politely.

  _First, the pharmacist who’s exactly same age as me. Then, I met myself another new hyungs. What’s new? Ph790-D?_ Guanlin voices in his mind, staring sightlessly in front. _I beg an explanation juseyo_. Guanlin could slightly feel himself headache.

  “Guanlin-ah, the reason I asked them to meet is because they are sharing the same objective as yours.” Seongwoo explains, he seems to read Guanlin’s mind “We know who to trust at this point, Jisung is actually our supervisor while Woojin helps a lot during every investigation.”

  “You should know that. They are actually helping you, and _themselves_.” Daniel adds on.

   Suddenly the atmosphere begins to be calm and quiet, where all of them can hear themselves inhaling and exhaling.

  “al-alright” Guanlin nods, cutting off the silence.

   During the whole afternoon, Daehwi explained to Guanlin the theory he made about _Ph790-D_. In a nutshell, it’s actually a vaccine for making adults, kids or whatever human beings to shrink into physically 7 years younger, but their memories will overall remain, it’s only the body changes but the health is not really affected. Guanlin also discovered that the vaccine was actually invented by a group of evil which was ruled by an anon, whom the investigation units are still finding out. Woojin, though who was an introvert even spoke out, that they actually got shot accidentally while fighting with those masked evils who suddenly crashed into their lab. Perhaps Daehwi and Woojin were already the major targets by the anon, so he planned to kill them in the first place, to clear all those evidence which could push him into jail. Unfortunately, the vaccine failed to drag their lives but shrinking them into smaller kids instead, and it makes 10 times harder to find them out. Basically, the given reports and methods are another things that Guanlin needs to digest, when Guanlin starts to refresh his energy to prepare himself with a ton of works, a figure appears in his sight and Guanlin was frozen when his eyes was locked with that familiar figure.

   The boy with buffy and pink cheeks which resemble the blooming colour of spring rose, the beautiful eyes of his which Guanlin never drops his eyes on, and the warm hands Guanlin held is holding a pack of strawberry cheese cake exits the cafe. Guanlin stares from the distance, which he thought he would never meet him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate people who actually read my fics. Thank you very very much. I will continue to work hard for the best of my writing, thank you, once again. *heart fingers*
> 
> ((i'm actually bad at medical, science and whatever biological knowledge, so please do excuse some shitty stuffs inserted and what would be happening next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, Lai Guanlin found the boy and he never knew they would end up be close. Good things actually happen in furthur chapters *winks in lee woojin*

**_Chapter 4_ **

  “You ready?” Asks Seongwu, looking at the youngster who’s bending down to tie his shoe laces.

  “I’ll be back in 5” answers Guanlin, stands straight after dealing with his pair of shoes. He checks all over his outfit again to make sure he looks nice and ready to attend an informal but important hangout with his new friend.

  “Do I look fine?” He asks.

  “This is the fifth time you’ve asked with the same exact question, Mr Lai.” Seongwu looks at him as if he’s quite annoyed.

  “we’ve been living together under the same roof for months and you should already know that I’m actually demanding for a compliment.” Guanlin smirks to Seongwu, raising his eyebrows as if he’s expecting Seongwu to shoot nice words to him.

  “Not again.” Seongwu deadpans.

  Guanlin huffs a laugh, making his way to open the door and ready to exit right after.

  “Have fun.” A hint of sarcasm in Seongwu’s words “Especially with that Jihoon guy.”

  “Thank you for emphasizing his name to make me look whipped even I’m not.” Guanlin turns back when he heard the name from Seongwu.

  “Oh you’re actually whipped and I’m not even guilty to expose you.”

  “Bye.” Guanlin left and slammed the door behind, before his blushing cheeks could be found by Seongwu and get teased by him again.

 

* * *

 

 

  “I never knew we would actually be close like this.” Guanlin confesses, tossing a bottle of pepsi to another boy.

  The boy with his significant rosy cheeks beams with happiness, his eyes are sparkling and Guanlin could see the whole universe inserted in his beautiful pupils. To Guanlin, the boy resembles a prince, a prince who’s completely out from this world and rules a quarter of Guanlin’s heart. But also to Guanlin, he would never want to be whipped as Seongwu mentioned. Perhaps he’s actually controlled and Guanlin never notices.

  They both sit together in the middle of the basketball court, while the boy is quenching his thirst with the bottle of pepsi given by Guanlin. Guanlin is enjoying the view of the beautiful sunset which he also secretly peeks the more beautiful human living aside. Guanlin never knew he would meet him ever again. If it wasn’t the unfaithfully knock at the cafe or the gentle rub on his palm. Maybe Guanlin would never enjoy basketball together and invert himself to a playful kid he should enjoy times like this.

  Guanlin also learns that the boy is named Park Jihoon, 12 years old, chooses home schooling instead of elementary schools which he needs to interact with kids over there, adopted by Ha Sungwoon who’s a part of the most impressive detective unit, loves fried chicken and often aegyo because he was told by Sungwoon he is born to do so. Guanlin is just summarizing Jihoon’s words.

  It went from Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel and Lai Guanlin in the supermarket, where he was snatching a bunch of junk food and suddenly a group of three taller men with a smaller boy were chatting together, they seemed to know each other before because Guanlin can read they clicked in a conversation very well. Guanlin put all the food inside the trolley and attempt to move aside from the adults’ talk. He wasn’t ready when Daniel suddenly grabbed his neck and pulled him in front of the one tall and one short.

  _Not again?!_ Guanlin screamed in his head, hoping to promptly leave but he forgot the power of Daniel’s grip was actually strong.

  “Here, Lai Guanlin.” Daniel began, gripping tighter on Guanlin’s neck which made him couldn’t breathe as if he was going to exhaust. Seongwu and Daniel overly gushing Guanlin with strangers will forever haunt Guanlin in the rest of his life, he said.

  “Eyy” the guy in front reflected with passion, he has fair skin but shorter height compared with Seongwu and Daniel

  “Ha Sungwoon” He introduced only his name but smiling radiantly. “And this” Sungwoon pushed the boy next to him in front a bit “Park Jihoon”

  Guanlin still remembers the significant cheeks and beautiful eyes, and all of the sudden, his name is the most beautiful word ever existed in Guanlin’s dictionary.

  Soon, they began to step forward to their friendship very well. Jihoon would often shares food and stories about himself as an enthusiast for solving cases to Guanlin, and Guanlin would always call Jihoon for a basketball play and tell Jihoon about how he loves science as he loves Jihoon smiling. Of course, Guanlin did not add the last words to him. Slowly, they became the best of friends. Physically, Guanlin is one year younger than Jihoon. But mentally, Guanlin is a teenager who he thought he could adore Jihoon like he is a cute baby.

 “Guanlin, I never heard about you bragging about your school life” Jihoon’s words slices in Guanlin’s mind.

 Guanlin's mind is not back in reality yet.

 “Guanlin” Jihoon’s words sliced in again, Guanlin was unaware and looks back Jihoon a bit shocked (or in Seongwu’s voice – whipped)

 “Um..yeah?” Guanlin can’t even sum up his words properly.

 “Oh..um, just to make sure if you’re okay because you seem stoned.” Jihoon awkwardly caressed his neck, secretly peeking at Guanlin as if he’s an interesting person for Jihoon to crave more.

 “Guanlin-ah, I never heard you talk about your school life?” Jihoon repeats his quetion.

 “Ah...what?”

 “I mean, you never tell me about your school” Jihoon’s eyes are sparkling and looking at Guanlin as if he’s really curious to know everything from Guanlin.

 “Erm...” Guanlin hesitates, because he does not know how to answer. After all, he would, or will never tell someone whom he probably just know for weeks about himself being kidnapped and getting shot to be younger or any whatnot. Maybe he just feels unnecessary, for bragging things too scientific in front of a 12-year-old _baby_.

 “It’ll be safe if you don’t tell your secrets unless it’s professional and verified by us” Daniel’s voice suddenly strikes in his head “You never know everyone is looking out for you.”

  Jihoon isn’t someone professional and verified by Seongwu or Daniel, but would it be fine if he lies for once?

  Jihoon can read Guanlin, he totally looks hesitant to tell him about his privacy. As a nice person he’s trying to be, he speaks “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about, I’m not forcing.”

 Guanlin is dumbfounded for a second and he’s internally crying “I-I...o-okay fine, I’m not really gonna talk about this” Guanlin looks down the floor as if he suddenly finds something interesting more than Jihoon’s doubting.

 “Haha..” the conversation ends with Jihoon’s awkwardly laughing. There is silence at the moment that the atmosphere is awkward. It was then Jihoon suddenly reaches out his hand on Guanlin’s shoulder. “I have to go now, Sungwoon hyung is waiting for me.” Jihoon presses Guanlin’s shoulder to make himself stand from the floor.

 “Thanks for the pepsi, by the way” Jihoon smiles widely to him that Guanlin could view it as the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he starts to feel the heat of his cheeks.

 “No problem.” Guanlin can’t move his eyes from Jihoon, the youngster truly appreciates the visual and he would try to steal it from anyone else just to put him inside his pocket. Jihoon’s cheeks suddenly form as a tomato, he feels the deadly stare from the taller and he’s really going to flee. But he did not, he just looks on the floor or anything else around him, but not Guanlin.

 “Kay, I gotta go now” Jihoon scratches his hair. Though he doesn't want to leave.

 “Goodbye hugs?” Guanlin opens his arms, as if he is waiting for Jihoon to run into his embrace.

 With only seconds of hesitate, Jihoon falls into Guanlin, and Guanlin? Embracing him tightly on Jihoon’s waist with both hands while Jihoon enjoys the peaceful moment which he’s wrapped into someone taller and younger. It makes him feel safer and comfortable, as if he could forget everything to enjoy the short moment of the hug.

 The sunset is beautiful. But for Guanlin, Jihoon is more beautiful than the scenery.

 

* * *

 

_The Hwang’s_

 

  Hwang Minhyun is sitting in the living room alone, holding his phone as he skims the messages. An unknown number texted him and he probably read everything which isn’t look fine and even oppressed by sinister foreboding.

 

   _[6.30 p.m]_ _“Your silly ass really out there thought we wouldn’t find Bae Jinyoung, don’t you? ”_

 

_[6.30 p.m] “Seems like you’re gonna hide him forever huh?”_

 

_[6.32 p.m] “Never underestimate our ability, a reminder.”_

 

_[6. 33 p.m] “Two options : surrender and hand him over, we won’t hurt you. Or till us to find out and murder both of your asses.”_

 

  Minhyun reads the last message, smelling a rat. His heart begins to sink and he has a bad feeling that the fear is starting to go through his nerves. Minhyun quickly rushes to Bae Jinyoung’s room and banged on the door until it was opened.

  Bae Jinyoung hides himself under the hood, raising an eyebrow sceptically on the worrying Minhyun.

 “Baejinnie, collect your laptop and stuffs.” Minhyun quickly commands after seeing Bae Jinyoung. He rushes to his own room and leaves Bae Jinyoung completely losing his head. “We need to leave here now. Remember to bring on some important documents with you and don’t leave anything related with your research!”

  Bae Jinyoung is a bit frightened out, he wants to knows why but it looks like this is not the time for him to question. He can read how panicked Minhyun is so he does what he was told, for their own sake, maybe.

  Minhyun puts himself and Bae Jinyoung in caps and masks, he even adjusts his hood properly. They are both carrying bags on their back like they are really going to leave here _forever_.

 “What happened? Why are we suddenly dressing like this” Bae Jinyoung finally asks “Why do we need to bring all our stuffs? Are we going to come back?What's happening?”

 “No time to answer you right now” Minhyun pulls Bae jinyoung to the front seat and buckles him in his car. As soon Minhyun starts his engine, he really drives off like the speed of a lightning.

  Bae Jinyoung is really confuses and worried, he really begs for an explanation.

 

* * *

 

 

  On the other hand, a man was putting down his phone and lit up his cigarette, smirking evilly in front. Another man was sitting next to him, unlike the one beside. The latter seems to have no expression at all, looking very serious and locking in contemplation. His muscular body symptoms how strong and scary he is.

  “They really thought we won’t ever find them” the one with cigarette in his lips speaks “Even they were shrank to be younger or grew to be older, we could still dig their asses out” He laughs viciously.

  “Now, we’ve found the hacker.” The muscular man looks on the man, it probably took a decade to find their location “Who’s next?” The man stops laughing, sitting straight and his gaze fixed on the muscular man.

  “You mean after the little hacker?” he puffs smoke rings from his mouth “Mainly the taiwanese boy, there are a few of them, actually.”

  “Do you think we would find Bae Jinyoung after you texted him about we’re gonna crash their door and murder their asses?”

  “They will escape, probably.” The guy blows, picking up his cigarette and continues “But this is how we play the game. You’ll know what will happen next, you’re still a newbie and I understand.” The guy stands, patting the muscular man’s shoulder and gives a not-obvious-but-not-so-friendly smile

  “Dongho-ya, prepare yourself, this is our first mission to stone someone’s death. Don’t be excited.” The guy snits another evil laugh, it’s been a lifetime since he’ll lead a team to go wild, again.

   Dongho responds with a slightly grin, he nods, getting more interest for everything next.


	5. Chapter 5

Hwang Minhyun holds Bae Jinyoung’s hand tightly as if he’s afraid that the boy would leave if he just loosened his grip a little.

Minhyun’s right hand is closing over his phone, waiting to the counterpart to pick up his call. He does not forget to glance around his surroundings, to make sure no one actually has any ulterior motive on the both of them.

It’s already 7.30 p.m., both of them haven’t get their dinner as Minhyun just quickly dragged out Bae Jinyoung without giving him a proper explanation for being all rush and mess. He’s absolutely polaroid and he really wants to hide in a shelter as a hermit with Jinyoung in the next 50 years.

Bae Jinyoung is still confusing, he looks up on Minhyun who’s still waiting for someone to answer his call. A quarter of anxiety and agitation suddenly take over his nerves. Whether it’s Minhyun who takes it as if he’s really almost out of his control.

“Hyung” Bae Jinyoung whispers. Minhyun does not pay attention with everything except his call. His hand still remains holding Jinyoung’s, which makes such a comforting gesture to him.

The silence lays in the atmosphere with Minhyun waiting for the call and Jinyoung who’s waiting for the older man’s response.

“Duh...Jesus.” Minhyun finally spits out disappointedly, sighs heavily but still concentrating with everything beside. He is never distracted with Bae Jinyoung and his own safety.

“Hyung” Bae Jinyoung whispers again when he saw Minhyun puts down his phone, swinging his hand slightly. This time Minhyun finally perceives, looking down on the youngster who’s also looking at him with his most innocent and clear eyes.

“What’s going on now, hyung?” Due to the mask Bae Jinyoung’s wearing, Minhyun can’t listen clearly that he needs to bend down a bit of his body.

“You’re still not willing to tell me everything that happened?” Asks Bae Jinyoung who’s not interested to play with Minhyun by running out of their house and acting all those nonsense with their caps and masks on as if they’re really going to hide as hermits forever.

“.....” Minhyun stays quiet, mixed feelings around his head. He wants to tell that they are actually hunted down for only Jinyoung and they really need to hide themselves in whatever places so both of them won’t be killed in blood and slices. Or to the most devastating fact that Jinyoung would have caught by the evil syndicate and tortured him into pieces.

After all, Minhyun still cares Jinyoung the most. He’s still afraid that Jinyoung would be affected and hid himself in fear. Minhyun does not want Bae Jinyoung to think too much because his hyung will protect him from any harm, Minhyun promises deep inside his heart.

“It’s very complicated and I don’t really wanna talk about this.”

“Then take it slow.” Bae Jinyoung answers in urge.

“No, it’s-”

_Ringggggg...._

They both pause for a second, and Minhyun finds his way to escape Jinyoung’s question and picks up his phone immediately.

“Hello? Yes.” Answers Minhyun in his phone. His eyes brightened a lot compared to then as if he suddenly found their hope to survive.

While Bae Jinyoung suddenly finds the call is interrupting to both of them.

“Is it okay if we live in your house...” Minhyun requests carefully “We won’t bother for too long! I’ll pay rent for it.”

Minhyun remains quiet until the counterpart finishes his sentence.

“Nah, you don’t need to. Baejin and I would just eat ramen instead.” Minhyun answers randomly.

 _Yea, you don’t need to cus’ I’ve totally lost my appetite after hearing this._ Bae Jinyoung quirks a brow.

“Sure, that isn’t a big deal. We’ll just share a room.”

 _Oh, I won’t unless you tell me what’s going on and who the hell we need to stay with_.

“I have mixed feeling right now, I don’t think I can tell through phone.”

_That’s not a reason, you can tell me everytime when we were in the car but you chose to be deaf._

“Send me the location and we’ll be there.”

_Hell, INTRODUCTIONS AGAIN??_

“Thank you so much, I’ll tell you everything until I reach there. Bye.” Minhyun presents pleasantly and finally ends the call.

 _So you’re not going to tell me instead of someone I don’t really know? You’re welcome, hyung._ And Bae Jinyoung is finally done judging Hwang Minhyun in his head.

“Baejin-ah, get in the car” Minhyun commands, pulling Jinyoung in the way to his car, his mood really seems brightened a lot.

And there’s Bae Jinyoung looking a little fretful. Minhyun didn’t even tell him where they are heading to even Jinyoung had heard the whole conversation. He is indeed pissed off.

 

_The Kim’s Residence_

Minhyun sits on a sofa and breathes out a relief as they are finally into a shelter, putting away his cap and mask and breathing the air. While due to Bae Jinyoung’s shyness, he does not sit beside Minhyun neither move his body, just standing still and being awkward.

Another man who seems to be the owner of this house locked his door after Minhyun and Jinyoung entered, he turns to ask Minhyun who’s already on his sofa “If it were not for us knowing each other for a long time, I’d not be betting my life to welcome you in my house.”

“And fortunately to us, we do know each other for a long time.” Minhyun gets up, looking slacken in front of the man. And the man rolls his eyes in response.

“Jaehwan-ah, thank you. Once again.” Minhyun sincerely expresses his gratitude.

“Nah, don’t need to be so cheesy.” The man named Jaehwan swings his arm. And he realised Bae Jinyoung who is next to Minhyun.

Jaehwan looks at him as if he’s recalling something. Bae Jinyoung steps up and looking helpless by the focus from Jaehwan.

“Oh, I forget.” Minhyun adds, bending down his body next to Jinyoung and putting both arms on his shoulder, speaking to him with his gentle voice “Jinyoungie, this is uncle Jaehwan.”

“OH OH, I remember! Bae Jinyoung, the gifted graduate from C9 University.” Jaehwan snaps his finger “And I’m not an Uncle, Hwang Minhyun. You’re even one year older than me.” Jaehwan adds quickly.

Hwang Minhyun giggles and Bae Jinyoung looks at Jaehwan as if he really did meet him ever before.

After a moment of recollecting his memories, he reminisces Jaehwan is a biological scientist he met before when he was in his teen age, he knows him because Minhyun would find him to have a tea and a bunch of dad jokes to collect from each other.

“Minhyun-ah, ask Baejin to put off his mask, though.” Jaehwan who’s already reaching his arm to take away the cap on Jinyoung. “You can breath now.” Kidding Jaehwan.

Before Jinyoung puts off his mask, Minhyun reaches out to take it than Jinyoung does. After the mask and cap were off, Jinyoung can finally inhale and exhale. He had hid himself under them for like 2 hours straight.

Jaehwan points to a room just somewhere near the living room “I’m not living in some big houses but I did try my best to find a room for both of you.”

“Sweet, let’s go and get a look.” Minhyun ruffles Jinyoung’s hair and moves to their new room with their bags and stuffs

“I did tidy up the room. Keep those appreciation because you will need to pay when we are going to the karaoke.” Jaehwan laughs.

Bae Jinyoung moves into their room while Minhyun has started to put on their stuffs. It’s a normal-sized bed with a desk and a wardrobe in the room only. With Jinyoung’s small body, they would probably fit well on the bed, Jinyoung guesses.

“The bed is big enough for the both of us.” Minhyun exclaims, when he suddenly reaches the laptop and a document of researches in Jinyoung’s backpack.

“Oh, Jaehwan-ah, I would need to beg for your wifi password again.” Minhyun is very thoughtful, he even helps Bae Jinyoung for his laptop.

“Ah, I’ll give it later on.” Jaehwan goes on to the kitchen “And I have only ramens left in my house, do you mind if I prepare it for dinner” He opens the fridge and finds anything can serve them from starving.

“We’re both fine with it.” Minhyun answers, without asking if Jinyoung likes it or not.

“And Minhyun, you texted me about you’re both targeted by who?” Jaehwan asks carelessly, and his words are even heard in Jinyoung’s ears.

“Wait? _Targeted_?” This is the first time Bae Jinyoung speaks in Jaehwan’s home even they are only here for just minutes.

“Wowowow” Minhyun quickly grabs Jinyoung’s shoulder and peeks at Jaehwan to stop the topic forwarding.

Jaehwan can read Minhyun’s facial and he quickly stops. “Oh! Well, ah..Jinyoung, would you like to take a bath first. The ramen will be ready afterwards.”

“Yea, go take a shower.” Minhyun promptly grabs a tower from somewhere and tugs it to Jinyoung “I’ll lead you to the bathroom.”

And so Bae Jinyoung was leaded by Minhyun to bathroom and off from the topic real quick. Jinyoung really wants to know, for what’s going on. And he really wants to question about Jaehwan’s word _targeted_ so badly. He needs to know if they are going to be safe after Jaehwan mentioned that inappropriate word which leans both Minhyun and him going through agony. But Minhyun never tells Jinyoung, and Jinyoung would never know it’s actually him the only one is targeted by the evil syndicate but Minhyun chooses to stay and protect the youngster.

 _Please. Everything needs to be fine._ Hwang Minhyun prays for the blessing of the universal mother.

 

 

***

Kang Dongho reaches the files of document given from his fellow mates. As a newbie, he needs to take a bunch of responsibilities so that he can catch up with his sunbaes as a really impressive newbie.

“Just a few, I hope you digest well.” His fellow teammate, Kim Sangbin points. Dongho grabs one of the documents and reads over everything included inside.

“Bruh” After awhile, he finally concludes “They are all so young.” Dongho was just peeking on their profiles, and he has already learned that they are actually just kids who are still in school or ages that are just stepping in college.

“And look, the youngest hasn’t even graduate from high school.” Dongho points the birth date to Kim Sangbin who is just next to him. “I know we should be cruel, but torturing minors isn’t really my speciality.”

“They are babies, but doesn’t mean they are all cute and harmless.” Replies Sangbin, he adds another “I used to think these kids were just _candy bags with nothing inside_ , but one of these brats is even a _sharpshooter_.”

“PFFFFFF..” Dongho tries not to burst out his laugh after hearing those hilarious words from Sangbin “A goddamn _sharpshooter_? Seriously?? I bet you are just acting dramatic in front of the kids’ water guns.” Dongho can't help himself from laughing hard.

“ _Fuck you Kang Dongho._ ” Sangbin impatiently slaps his arm. “I’m not even kidding. When I was in charge to lead my team to grab these two kids” Sangbin points the two different pictures of the two different boys for Dongho to study “This brat fucking shot about a few of my teammates and I was injured very serious because of him.”

“So you plan to revenge huh?” Dongho asks, learning their appearance from those pictures.

“I lost some of my beloved teammates, what do you think.” Answers Sangbin, staring at those pictures of the kids firmly.

Dongho knows the limit of his best friend very well, he can feel Sangbin and the lost especially when it turns to his friends who were really close to him. He does not say a word, but patting his shoulder as a comfort.

Dongho picks up the documents, and continue reading again.

An absolute, disconcerting silence reigned in the room, probably for Dongho with all those information given to digest those basic data and Sangbin who’s meditating his fellow teammates.

“Gosh, bro” Dongho suddenly pushes a piece of document near Sangbin as if he suddenly finds something inconceivable. And Sangbin curiously leans to Dongho and checks what’s happening from him.

“Not being a pedophile but I really wanna pat his head before I would give a punch on his face.”

“ _Fuck off_ ” This time Sangbin strikes Dongho’s arm real hard, again “This brat is terribly fearful that you should be more careful.”

“But he looks really soft and – fragile.” Dongho speaks in incredulity “And I don’t think he would even reach a gun.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, he’s a fucking detective.” Sangbin says furiously. “There were times he found this gang and _dammit_ , he’s really intelligent and I totally have no words to comment.”

Dongho is quite surprised. The little did he know, the mafia gang he’s joining is wrapped up in mystery to both the cops and investigation units. No one ever knows the head of mafia, expect for the ones who are dead because they knew. Either it’s a he or she, or the name of this evil syndicate. And working as a part of this gang truly needs potential and must be _horrible_ enough to handle everything. Dongho knows how much he’d suffered to be a part in this mafia gang. In a nutshell, there is actually no humanity to be written in their dictionary.

Dongho does not answer a word and nods as if he’s really impressed by the abilities of the children.

Dongho locks himself in contemplation again, reading the last piece of document and also known as the most important one he needs to really get into it.

“So is this the taiwanese boy you mentioned?” Dongho wrinkles his brow “He looks like a cute puppy, holy shit.”

“We’re not launching children’s draft programs, Dongho.” Sangbin is simply impatient that he really wants to punch him on the chin. “Don’t challenge my limit, I beg you.”

“Science graduate from Cube University?? When he’s only sixteen???” Dongho’s eyes nearly popped out from his head “Are we really out there going to hunt down a 17-year-old kid who is just ready for his middle school graduation?”

“He’s now a 10-year-old brat, all of them are shrank 7 years younger.”

“I’m not happy with that odd number. Like why don’t they make it something even like 10?”

“Stop your stupidity. You’re not that sexy bandit I used to know.” Sangbin facepalms “I don’t accompany you in like midnight 12 for babbling over these brats and your silly passion with maths.”

“Fine.” Dongho bubbles, and he finally changes to a more serious tone “Anyway, what’s special on him?”

Sangbin sits straight, forgetting everything stupid that happened from last second “If only he’s smart enough to act as if everything did not happen when he opened our file without noticing.”

“He even did a copy, that’s why. Those files are enough to send all of us behind bars.”

“But fortunately, we handed over his copies before he brought it to the police. Our boss thought he would be dead if we shot him with _Ph790-D”_

“ _Ph790-D_ , what’s that?” Dongho’s words cut off, faltering with his brows twerked.

“The vaccine which made these kids physically shrank even younger.” Sangbin answers “But they are really lucky they are not dead, yet.”

Dongho heavily nods, learning the documents again and again.

“Anyway, good luck for digesting those. I wanna grab some coffee right now.” Sangbin pats his shoulder and leaves, left Kang Dongho alone in the room who’s still frozen into some personal cocoon of silence.

Afterwards, he summarises it with only the kids’ profiles in short.

_Name : Park Ji hoon_

_Birth : 29th May 1999_

_Current age : 12 [ physically ]_

_Specialities : Impressive problem-solving skills, excellent analysing skills, high level of standard eyesight._

_Status : Alive_

 

_Name : Park Woo Jin_

_Birth : 2nd November 1999_

_Current age : 12 [ physically ]_

_Specialities : Can work with any weapons and never misses a target, Custom made anything that attacks._

_Status : Alive_

 

_Name : Bae Jin Young_

_Birth : 10th May 2000_

_Current age : 11 [ physically ]_

_Specialities : skilled hacker, Coding, tech genius who often helps police to solve crimes about making illegal deals online._

_Status : Alive_

 

_Name : Lee Dae Hwi_

_Birth : 29th January 2001_

_Current age : 10 [ physically ]_

_Specialities : Developing drugs, can easily dispensing medication and drugs._

_Status : Alive_

 

_Name : Lai Guan Lin_

_Nationality : Taiwan_

_Birth : 23rd September 2001_

_Current age : 10 [ physically ]_

_Specialities : High scientific knowledge, observing and classifying on point during his 15th_

_Status : Aliv_ _e_

 

With their pictures shown in their profiles, Dongho takes a heavy eye to scan through their pictures again, so that he could have a bit clear impression if he has a chance to meet them somewhere.

Through the digestion of the targeted minors, Dongho seemed to prepare everything and leave the room with documents on the table.

 

 

  _Seoul Shopping mall_

 

Lai Guanlin was called to attend a meeting with Park Woojin and Lee Daehwi. Mainly from Daehwi who wants to share with Guanlin about his researches and theories. Woojin is there only because he’s interested with those archery games in an indoor entertainment centre. While Daehwi and Guanlin are exchanging their notes and discussing about theories related with Ph790-D, Woojin is more concerned with his arrow and bow. The staff even told the two boys that Woojin is a potential young archaist that doesn’t need any guide to hit the targets.

Both of them don’t even look surprised as if Woojin’s skills to deal with any weapons has already been acknowledged, Daehwi told Guanlin that Woojin could even custom made his own weapons, and Guanlin was really in awe.

“Let my brain rest for awhile” After a hard brain twisting hour, Guanlin puts down the notes, lacking in strength of discussion while Daehwi still remains enthusiastic and passionate.

“Weak.” Daehwi comments, Guanlin ignores him and focuses in Woojin’s archery skills.

“He looks really professional.” Guanlin exclaims, in amount of admiration.

“Fine, let’s have a break.” Daehwi finally puts down everything in his hands, turning to Guanlin who’s still watching Woojin who shoots the several times of the target.

“Woojin hyung is really good at shooting, you know. He was named as the sharpshooter by Jisung hyung’s unit.” Daehwi tells Guanlin as if he's the proud younger brother.

“Also, he can hit his target even he’s blind-folded. He has great sense and eyesight, too.” Daehwi adds bonus marks for Guanlin’s impression to Woojin.

Woojin positions himself properly, looking ready to aim his target. Once he twangs his bow and the arrow fires a dead shot.

The crowd around applauds formidably, some even discuss in a low voice about how they are amazed on this 12 years old who’s really good on archery.

“This boy would be a handsome archaist in the future!” There’s a girl whispering to her friend.

“That was an amazing shot!” Some teenagers highly praises.

And Woojin could not hide himself from the compliments given, he passes back the materials and goes back to Daehwi and Guanlin.

“That was really awesome, hyung!” Guanlin gasped with admiration once again. Woojin scratches his back head and simpers “It’s just a piece of cake.”

“Duh.” Daehwi rolls his eye on Woojin while Guanlin is still sparkling his eyes in wonders.

“Gosh, I really want to learn that from you.” Guanlin has become Woojin’s fan, he is really impressed by the achievement from him.

“Sure, but you may pay the fees” Woojin opens his palm in front of Guanlin.

“Duh” Guanlin swipes away Woojin’s hand, and it gales a laughter among the three of them.

Guanlin peeks on his wrist watch, realising he has already late for 10 minutes to meet with Jihoon in his house.

“shit” Guanlin steps up, turning to the both of them “I need to go now, I have another meeting with someone.”

“With who?” Woojin curiously asks.

“A friend!” Guanlin packs up his notes in his backpack and rushes out in a high speed. He takes out his phone and calls Ong Seongwu who also accompanied him to the mall but does not join in the kids’ discussion or meeting.

“Hyung, meet up at the bottom floor. I’m late!” Guanlin cuts the call without waiting Seongwu to react.

"Wait..what?" Seongwu holding his phone with his cup of ice cream in the other hand.

 

_The Ha's residence_

 Park Jihoon scrolls into his laptop, staring at the screen as if he’s putting his life on hold while waiting for the other hand to receive his mails.

He clicks on the mouse button, one or two times. Dragging and holding several times, hoping to refresh new contents.

He sighs deeply, releases his mouse and falls back on his chair and neither anything could support his back, looking really frustrating with both hands on his face.

Ha Sungwoon walks over his room and finds the tiring Jihoon, also with documents and stuffs on his desk at sixes and sevens. He enters his room without asking the youngster’s permission neither knocking on the door, just simply leans his hand on his shoulder to give him some support.

“Jihoon-ah, is everything fine?” The older man asks, full eyes of sympathy.

“Just kill me.” The younger male answers, running out of steam “Also, Guanlin told me he would be late.” he said, after Guanlin texted him he would be around 5 or something.

“Guanlin?” Sungwoon inquisitively raises one brow “You mean the one you’re recently close with?”

“Also the missing 17-year-old Cube graduate.” Jihoon answers, almost gloomily.

 _“I knew it.”_ Sungwoon raises his voice as if he guessed something and found out he was correct “Last time in supermarket I knew I had met the same person.”

Sungwoon continues “But he still looks the same, despite his height was shorter than before.”

“Hyung, there are still a few who was shrunk to be smaller.” Jihoon grabs one of those documents from the messy desk, opens to find of any research he just found “Recently I just found one. I went to Cube University to ask if this person does really exist, but what I was told that he has already lost for like almost half a year, I guess.” Jihoon reads through the research, pondering over every word listed.

“I used to claim him as one of those demons. But based on what I know from him, he may be innocent.” Jihoon reliefs.

“Sadly, his dad isn’t.” Sungwoon alleges “And I don’t think he knows about his father, too.” He indicates his opinion, from what he knows about Guanlin. He couldn’t really strive him to be atoned with his evil father. Guanlin really seems to be a naive and hardworking child and Sungwoon does like him a lot.

“Same.” Jihoon agrees, adjusting himself from the chair and cleaning the messy desk before Guanlin arrives.

“I seldom see you clean your desk, though.” Sungwoon suddenly grins in a flirtatious way.

Jihoon stammers, pressing his lips in a thin line “What? Of course I need to keep my room clean before the guest arrives.”

“Lai Guanlin? _A guest_?” Sungwoon babbles loftily, teasing the blushing Jihoon who’s bowing his head to avoid meeting him.

“We..we’re just friends, shut up.” Jihoon’s cheeks begin to flare as red as an Elmo doll, cringing and hiding his face behind his hands.

“OoooOh, looks like our baby detective is whipped.” Sungwoon sing-songs and bends down his body and grabs away Jihoon’s hands from hiding himself “Awwww, you look so cute while blushing. What if Guanlin sees it and kisses-”

“ _Holy_ _shit._  I said stop.” Jihoon flaps away Sungwoon’s grip, remains his tomato cheeks and accompanied by racing pulse.

Sungwoon quacks in a burgeoning excitement, reaching out his finger to poke Jihoon’s cheeks “Don’t be shy, you will got this.”

Before Jihoon really wanted to give a kick on Sungwoon’s knee real hard, the door bell suddenly rings.

“It must be Guanlin.” Sungwoon turns his head way to the door “Do you want me to help opening the door?” He asks playfully.

“I’ll do it by myself” Jihoon avoids making eye contact with Sungwoon and walks his way to opening the door for Guanlin “And stop rambling over Guanlin, you’re so childish and I hate you.” Jihoon adds quickly.

“I’m sorry. Don’t hate me for exposing your whipped ass.” Sungwoon chimes in cheerfully, and Jihoon internally hoping for Sungwoon to chill his shits down when Guanlin enters their home along with Jihoon.

 

_9.00 p.m._

 

The sky smothered the scene with a thick threaded blanket. With millions of bright stars decorating over the horizon, the velvety darkness seems terrifying and inviting simultaneously. But with the twinkling studded diamonds flickering around, it takes grimace. Especially for people like Bae Jinyoung, who really likes night like this.

Bae Jinyoung is in his room, along with Minhyun sitting on their bed and reading his favourite book. He turns on his laptop, enjoying his collected data and research that has done, while working on his collaborative project with the phycology department.

Then, he receives an unexpected email from an unknown. Jinyoung assumes it as some annoying advertisements, so he just leaves it behind and continues his work.

But for the second time, third , fourth...until it is really interrupting at the point which Jinyoung really can’t concentrate to move, the notification keeps popping until Jinyoung really needs to click in to stop.

Jinyoung is questioning, rather than curious. He moves his mouse to the email and clicks on the right button, and a bunch of new emails are still sending.

Minhyun doesn’t realise, he’s more concerned with his own buisness. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed and working on his phone, texting the counterpart - Ong Seongwu.

Essential information are typed by his fingers and he hopes the other hand would receive his text as quick as possible.

[ 9.25 p.m. ] _Minhyun : “Seongwu? It’s Minhyun here_ ”

[ 9.25 p.m. ] _Minhyun : “Don’t be surprised, I found your number through Daniel lol”_

The waiting was nothing compared to the excruciating, but without seconds waiting, Seongwu texts back.

[ 9.26 p.m. ] _Seongwu : “Sup, Minhyun_ ”

[ 9.27 p.m. ] _Seongwu : “And Daniel that little shit lmao”_

Minhyun was not expecting Seongwu to be this fast, so he replies.

[ _9.27 p.m. ] Minhyun : “Just to ask you a question”_

_[ 9.27 p.m. ] Minhyun : “Did you receive the threat?”_

Without Minhyun waiting for too long, Seongwu replies.

_[ 9.28 p.m. ] Seongwu : “No, and why?”_

Minhyun wants to reply about the happenings or something to ask Seongwu and Daniel both of them to watch out for Guanlin, but Bae jinyoung suddenly shrieks loudly to cut off Minhyun's mind.

The unexpected scream shocks Minhyun to bump in Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung immediately curls up himself into Minhyun, a gaggle of goose pimples laminated his skin. Minhyun strains him in his arm, until he tilts his head and sees the most horrfying image in Jinyoung’s laptop.

It’s a _dead_ child, who looks only 10 or younger. With his body naked and bloody lying on the grass, like a doll. His limbs and head were held in such awkward angles. The bruises were all over his body. He must be beaten very rudely. He’s really ghostly pale especially with his hung and thin lips. An involuntary shudder runs down Minhyun’s spine.

 _Ringgggggg._..

Minhyun receives a call, he picks up urgently, while Jinyoung is still in fear and cautioned clinging on Minhyun’s waist.

“Hello?” Minhyun begins.

“See that dead child on the laptop?” The voice came out from a robot, which Minhyun can’t identify whether it’s a male or female.

“Bae Jinyoung would be next if we really find him-”

“What do you want and who the fuck are you.” Minhyun growls in anger.

“Die or hide, it’s your choice. Hand over that hacker, and you’ll be fine.” The voice ends the call with a horrifying laugh and leaves Minhyun trembling his body.

“Minhyun hyung, what’s going on...” Bae Jinyoung tilts his head to see the older man, with his pupils shattering and grip trembling. He did not expect the same emails with the same pictures of the dead child.

Hwang Minhyun pulls Bae jinyoung in both arms, comforting him from the frightening by caressing his hair and back.

“Everything will be fine” Minhyun whispers in Jinyoung’s ear, hugging him in the arms “I’ll protect you no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK WITH THE NEWEST UPDATE *spreads confetti* lmao. Anyway, do comment about your thoughts of my fics so I can know how do you feel ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Bae Jinyoung really doesn’t deserve this, as a 18 years old teenage or a 11 year old body, he really doesn’t deserve to be threated in this way.

But he has no choice, unless Hwang Minhyun can bend down his knees and hand over Jinyoung for both of their sake. But Minhyun chooses to sacrifice himself to protect the both of them, that’s what Dongho feels offended to his eyes and their plan wouldn’t nearly broken down if Minhyun could stop being heroin.

Bae Jinyoung has already received many kinds of horrifying images such as dropped heads, bloody bodies, or maybe some disguising one which can totally pull out people’s appetite, every day. Which tortures Bae Jinyoung’s mental when it just unexpectedly popped out on the screen without himself clicking in. And Hwang Minhyun is being done by the same, he received some image attachment of the same thing as Jinyoung’s, as a reward for being an interrupting inferior. Sometimes it could be cut bodies, bloody heads and even worse. The two of them received many types of these pictures, and Minhyun worries if they would be the next one to be as them. So, slowly, they never step out from jaehwan house ever since they received millions kinds of deaths' pictures.

“Dongho-ssi, these are the pictures we took when we spotted them in an archery game.” A crook passes Dongho a few photos on his desk, slicing off Dongho’s mind.

“You may step down.” Dongho orders, reaching out to specify anything from the given photos. In the photos shown, there are three children who have almost the same height, one with fair skin and his black hair gelled up, holding a bunch of notes and discussing drowsily with another one with chestnut brown hair who looks really blazing about imparting his stories. Both of them were sitting on a bench, with another boy who has a more mature aura compared to the two of them was working with his bow and arrow. Dongho can remark them as Guanlin, Daehwi and Woojin according to the appearance he studied. He even forgot to ask where did they take these photos at.

“Kang Dongho!” Kim Sangbin enters the room without even knocking the door. Best friend privilege, he guesses.

“Looks like we are nearer from our targets” Dongho tosses those photos on the desk in Sangbin’s side, looking as if they should be now celebrating the achievements they’ve done.

“But Hwang Minhyun still refuses to hand over Bae Jinyoung though.” Sangbin twerks his brows, looking a bit pissed.

“Of course he will never hand him over us.” Dongho can give Sangbin a solid confirmation. “But that does not mean we will never get them.” Dongho stares intently on the ceiling as if the words he was looking for, somehow, written here.

"Then what's next?' Sangbin takes the pictures to have a close look again.

"Next?" Dongho collapses his body on the chair, looking expressionless on his own hands "Waiting for Head's order."

Dongho releases a huge exhalation of pent-up breath, he suddenly finds the first toughest challenge he's facing as a part of evil syndicate.

 

**

 

_The street_

 

Park Jihoon pays his money and finally gets his favourite Korean fried chicken which is very popular in this street.

Jihoon takes a delicate bite, savouring the flavour and enjoying his food. He clutches the chicken in his fist, finishes another mouthful and shovels in another. Bits of food that had flown in his mouth has greeted his tongue buds, Jihoon is enjoying every seconds for munching on the delicious chicken. While Guanlin suddenly pops out from nowhere behind him, raising a pack of drinks and smiling mischievously to the shorter male.

Jihoon was surprised for a second, until he finds out it’s Guanlin, then he purposely gives a soft punch on his chest, with his lips curving upwards cheerfully.

“Look what I’ve got!” Guanlin excitedly raises the pack of grapefruit juice to Jihoon, he passes it to him after taking a sip on the straw, which he unintentionally shares his saliva along with the shorter male. Jihoon doesn’t mind, he takes a long slip from the packet of juice and voices in disbelief “This is so tasty!” He licks his freshly lips “Where do you get this from?”

“I bought this from the stall and it really took a long queue.” Guanlin then sees the fried chickens in Jihoon’s hand, he happily grabs one from him without asking and crunches it up with his mouth opening.

" _BANGGGGG......._ " Guanlin gulps down without pausing a breath, he takes another swinging bite at the chicken “This is so delicious! I really prefer korean’s chicken more.”

“Of course, this place is well known of their fried chicken.” Jihoon feels no need for pretentious manner, he simply grabs another one and rips a chunk off his teeth. He then slurps on the juice in Guanlin’s hand as if Guanlin is feeding him. Guanlin suddenly finds Jihoon eating is the most adorable thing in the world. He does not tell, but continue sipping on his juice and grabs the last chicken and stuffs it inside his mouth.

Jihoon takes a pack of tissue from his backpack, he gives Guanlin one and himself to wipe off the oil on both of their hands.

“Yah, _pabo_! Your lips.” Guanlin peeks on the oily lips of Jihoon, showing no sign of embarrassment and wipes off the leftovers on his lips and cheeks, gently and cautiously. 

Jihoon suddenly feels the heat sears through his cheeks, and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. He just keeps staring on the taller boy who gently dabbed the leftovers on his lips, he suddenly feels awkward but he can't tell.

“There you go.” Guanlin puts down his hand, and there’s Jihoon who’s still stuck in the tormenting blush. Until Jihoon attempts to give a reaction from being stoned, Guanlin suddenly pulls him to somewhere.

“Let’s have a try for the rice cakes!!”

Dongho and Sangbin take steps on the crowded street, dressing themselves in civilian clothes. They are already out of their uniform, so they look actually the same standard as the crowd in this area. But they never lose an eye from the two boys in the street, starting from both of them sharing their food until Guanlin suddenly pulled Jihoon to the rice cakes’ stall, Dongho and Sangbin still remains their close watch. The distance between them aren’t close but not that far either. They act as if they’re chit chatting with a handful of food crunching in their mouth.

Jihoon’s waiting for Guanlin to pay for the rice cakes so both of them could share together, but his sixth sense suddenly feels a bad hunch.

 _Perhaps I’m just overthinking_. Jihoon thinks. But he’s always there trusting his own sense, so not to let Guanlin worrying. Jihoon’s eyes sweeps around every corner, only to see the crowd that looks fine for him.

Suddenly, Jihoon shots a glance to Dongho and Sangbin’s side, which makes them quickly hide away to their food without being noticed. Jihoon keeps staring at their side, but he doesn’t notice the two men. He is over concentrating, until Guanlin pushes him with his elbow.

“Jihoon.” He calls, and Jihoon’s mind is finally back to reality. “Here.” Guanlin does not see the concerned look of Jihoon, enjoying his rice cake and passing one for the shorter boy, too. Jihoon still keeps an eye with the surroundings around, and he doesn’t want to share his thoughts to Guanlin too. So he just makes up with the taller boy by handing over the rice cake and both of them are into the fluffy food-sharing moment again.

“Do you wanna come over?” Jihoon suddenly asks, with a mouthful of rice cakes “My house, I mean.” He somehow feels inappropriate to stay outside longer.

“Sure!” Of course Guanlin will agree everything that related with Park Jihoon.

Before Dongho and Sangbin could step nearer between their distance, Jihoon has already pulled Guanlin to other places.

“Stop.” Dongho arrests Sangbin who is willing to go further, looking the two younger boys had gradually left their sight.

Jihoon immediately calls Sungwoon after taking Guanlin to a more safer corner, where the taller boy seems unaware about the situation and Jihoon who’s lazy about explaining everything and oh, Guanlin is so adorable while eating those rice cakes... Jihoon suddenly finds the crowd interesting as he intentionally avoid himself from Guanlin’s miserable eyes.

 

 

_The Ha’s residence_

 

“Take a seat, I’ll go get you a glass of water.” Jihoon serves Guanlin to his bedroom, and turns himself to the kitchen and leaving Guanlin alone who’s sitting on Jihoon’s bed relishing his small but well-organized room.

Jihoon’s bedroom might be small, but the space is cozy and relaxing. There’s a study desk with lots of reading books and a laptop with a tape recorder too. Guanlin never kept a close watch on his desk, Jihoon’s desk is always neat and tidy but this time it seems a bit messy with notes and documents to be piled up and things scattered around. Guanlin never knew a 12-year-old kid needs to have a bunch of thick documents and a bundle of books on his desk, everything on the notes were highlighted with different colours. Furthur a bit, he sees a few crumpled notes on his desk. And due to Guanlin’s curiosity, he sees a few names in the paper.

He sees Bae Jinyoung’s name, and Minhyun’s, too. Then he sees his name was written there too, highlighted yellow. There are still few words written, but Guanlin does not want to read all the words one by one. So he chooses to keep it inside his pocket, including the other two crumpled papers.

To a closer quarter, Guanlin sees another photograph placing on Jihoon’s desk. He picks up and evaluates them in depth.

In the photograph, there are one teenager and another older man standing together, putting their hands on each other’s shoulder. They all look smart and well-dressed, the teenager in his uniform is grinning genuinely in front of the camera while the older male who has silver hair, neatly combed and his suit dressed formally. He has a pair of wolfish eyes unlike the male beside him who looks bright and youthful, Guanlin could apparently tell he’s a strict person. The photo seems to be taken not very long time ago. But when Guanlin observes clearly on the younger male, he somehow, suddenly finds it familiar.

His softness in the eyes, his gentleness in the smile, his cheeks, his features, especially the smile and the crescent shaped eyes, all of them, which are beautiful and even suddenly pulls off his mind in just one second...

Just then, Park Jihoon enters the room with a glass of water in his hand, and he sees Guanlin who’s still holding his photograph and looking conscientious and confused as if he’s thinking of something related with the photograph.

“ _Lai Guanlin_.” Jihoon yells, he had never call Guanlin with his full name before. He promptly snatches off the photograph before it could strike anything to come up in Guanlin’s mind.

Guanlin suddenly earths to himself, and when he has recovered from his thoughts, he saw Jihoon holding the photograph he snatched with a glass of water in his another hand.

Guanlin takes a defensive stance, he carefully looks at Jihoon who’s still dull-witted looking on the floor.

“Ji-Jihoon...?” He carefully calls out the shorter male, bending down his head to face him. Only to receive Jihoon shoves his head and Guanlin who’s shocked by his sudden action.

“I-I’m okay.” Jihoon answers. even Guanlin's not asking whether he's fine, passing him the glass of water and rushing to his desk to keep his stuffs on the desk, leaving Guanlin behind standing in wonder.

“You...did you see the picture?” Guanlin can clearly see Jihoon hiding the photograph under his bunch of notes.

“Ah.....No..?” Guanlin doesn’t know whether he’s lying, he did take a look on the picture, but he did not really get it until Jihoon suddenly snatched it quickly.

“G-Good then..” Jihoon seems diffident, as if he’s afraid to be found, rather than guilty. Guanlin wants to question him, but he chose to apologize instead, because he’s the one who did not ask his permission in the first place before taking his stuffs.

Guanlin tries to shape his apology, for he had no intension of seeing his photograph. But he afraid that he would fail by being exposed that he actually hid himself with some of his notes too.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Until Jihoon wants to trace the outlines between them, Sungwoon suddenly enters.

“Guanlin-ah” Sungwoon doesn’t feel the awkwardly air in the room, continue his own instead “Seongwu wants you to answer his call. It seems really urgent, though.” Sungwoon raises his phone to Guanlin.

Guanlin suddenly finds Seongwu his saviour to escape this embarrassing moment, he receives Sungwoon’s phone with a nod and goes to somewhere else without the both of them around him, leaving jihoon alone with Sungwoon behind.

“Hyung?” Guanlin begins.

“Guanlin? Guanlin!” Seongwoo’s voice is nervous, and stern as if he’s really worrying the younger. “You freaking brat, why don’t you pick up your phone?”

Guanlin shudders, he suddenly realised his phone was muted all the way until now.

“Ah..I muted it, hyung.” The younger answers sheepishly.

“Ugh...” Seongwu breathes out in relief, then continues “Daniel is on his way to pick you home now, hold up and don’t go somewhere else.” The older male commands.

“Wait, what? All of the sudden?” Guanlin raises his voice, soon he reliased he was a bit loud .

“No time for explanation, you better don’t go anywhere else and behave well, or Daniel and I will spank your ass right after.” This is more like an order to Guanlin, and he should really listen to Seongwu because he really couldn’t imagine to be spanked on his ass, especially by those two men.

"Okay..." The younger promises.

"Good" Seongwu then ends the call, and Guanlin has a lot of questions in his head. And Jihoon, who’s hiding himself in the corner, though. He did not listen the whole conversation, due to Guanlin spoke too soft and he didn’t even open the speaker. So he could only investigate, from the expression of Guanlin, he looks miserable after the call.

Guanlin then feels something is looking behind him, he turns his head to the back but Jihoon is nimble enough to hide behind the wall from his eyes. Somehow for Guanlin, he could sense a 90% is actually from jihoon, he could guess jihoon is actually looking him, and he knows Jihoon is still upset for himself taking his things without asking his permission, even they are almost reaching to the level than besties, he still knows there are some privacy Guanlin should not interrupt even he's really close to jihoon. Even Jihoon told him it's okay as if he forgave him, but Guanlin could tell : He's not.

Inverse exposition, crazy chaotic, turns and twists in their head. Spinning in a way without design and logic, unspeakable yet tired, both of them look on the ceiling at the same time, where they suddenly feel the fear of losing each other, with just only an unintentional move, but it suddenly distants a big gap between them, and they started to know something will be happening to challenge the two of them.

 

-

 

From bidding goodbye to Sungwoon and Jihoon, until they arrived home. Guanlin still remains quiet, as if his heart is carrying a bunch of stones, sluggish and weakened.

“Linlinie?” Daniel calls the younger who was out of his ordinary.

Guanlin does not answer back, he just turns his head and raises his brow to the older male.

“...You fine?” Daniel asks, though it is obvious enough that Guanlin doesn’t look fine at all.

They both keep silent, until Daniel finally moves to sit beside the younger and rubs his head as a comfort.

“Is Guanlin okay?” Seongwoo’s voice rises from upstairs, and he immediately comes to Daniel and Guanlin, who look expressionless together.

Seongwu does not sense the heavy air, checking Guanlin from head to toe instead, and continuously asking “Are you okay?” “Did anything happen?” or even questions that question Guanlin in his mind right now.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” He frets, doubting eyes are watching on Seongwu.

Seongwu could not explain anything right to this moment. But Daniel, who was next to Guanlin, scrolling on his phone, until he opens the chat box, and passes it to Guanlin. They don’t want to explain too much in words or being somewhat beaten around the bush, they just truly need Guanlin to know his situation right now, to be guard on against starting from this second.

Guanlin receives Daniel’s phone, and has a look on the chat record.

There are images sent by an anon, Guanlin sees himself and Jihoon, who were sharing their food together and smiling around like nobody else is watching. Guanlin is totally stunned as the pictures bounced in his head. He keeps scrolling, and see numerous texts by the same person, and more horrifying contents.

 

_4 : 30 p.m. [ We have knew you’re hiding him ]_

 

_4 : 30 p.m. [ See those pictures? They’re cute. ]_

 

_4 : 31 p.m. [ But they won’t last long if we, ourselves, find them our own. ]_

 

_4 : 32 p.m. [ That fucking means we could always be ready to crash your door and grab him. ]_

 

Many more, but Guanlin can’t read further, he can feel his heart skips a bit, and his fingers are shaking rhythmically. Daniel, who’s just next to him puts his hand around his shoulder, as if he’s holding the younger male so he won’t fall from fear.

“For the good both of you and us.” Seongwu begins “We need to pack our things to a new place _and leave_ here before they really get us.”

Guanlin and Daniel turns to him in surprise, like they did not expect they need to move from the place which brings them the sweetest memories. Especially Guanlin, who has hung his lips, as if he could not accept the fact that they must move from the most comfortable shelter, for him.

“I know you would hate me for this decision.” Seongwu raises his hand on Guanlin’s head, carressing his hair softly and looking at him with the caring eyes like he always sees Guanlin. “But we have no choice, your safety is still the most important, Guanlin-ah.”

There’s silence plastered in the atmosphere, Seongwu himself hates this kind of decision too, it’s like taking something away he cherishes the most, like they will lose it forever. And he knows Daniel and Guanlin will not like it, too. But deep inside their heart, they know what’s more important compared with their lives. They could always come back when everything’s over, but never for a human’s life to revive once again.

“Then...where are we going to live then?” Guanlin breaks the silence, looking up the contemplating Seongwu. Daniel, too. Who hasn’t know and wanting to know the answer, though.

“Are we going to rent an apartment or something?” This time, Daniel finally turns to question after the long silence.

“I’ve asked Jaehwan to keep us three.” Seongwu stands up from the sofa “Minhyun and Baejin are there too. We’ve discussed. It should be fine if we ourselves protect the two minors. Since the adults know how to use the guns.”

Seongwu and Daniel are cops, they even hide guns themselves in some secret space which Guanlin doesn’t know, probably afraid Guanlin will take it as a toy. And Minhyun, though. Guanlin is surprised to find out Minhyun is one of those people who is good at guns, he apparently doesn’t look like it.

“Wait, so do you mean that we are going to live with that _jinyoung guy_ too?” Guanlin suddenly asks, in a raised tone.

“Mind your language, Mr Lai.” Daniel pokes Guanlin’s chest “Who are you to call him like that, he’s still your hyung anyway.”

“Isn’t he 11 or something?”

“First of all, you’re 10. Second, he’s a 00 liner, which means he’s mentally one year older than you.” Daniel’s face comes closer to Guanlin’s as if he’s really emphasizing some important messages for him to take note.

“Wait? _He’s a 00 liner_?” Guanlin raises his left hand on his head, voices confusingly. He’s frozen for a second, and scowls “So..so, he’s also a victim of _Ph-790D_?”

Seongwu and Daniel look at each other with their eyebrows twerked as if they are asked to answer the most stupid question. And they turn to Guanlin, speak in almost the same time “ _We thought you’ve knew_?”

Guanlin is just befuddled and speechless.

 _What the heck are even these hyungs_? 

 

-

 

After packing their stuffs in their car, Seongwu is ready to lock the door, but Guanlin wants to do it by himself, and Seongwu knows how much the boy has missed this home already, so he passes the key to the younger for it.

Guanlin looks around his favourite place, which is probably the last time, until they come back when God knows what time. After living here for months, they can’t bear apart from each other. Guanlin peeks around everything in the home. The sofa, the couch, the television they used to watch together, the tea table they used to place their food and play video games like evening or even later, everything, which grows thousands of memories inside Guanlin.

After all, he sighs, closing the door with reluctance, and finally locks it even he doesn’t want to, with his hands shuddering.

“We can go now.” Guanlin turns to Seongwu , and Seongwu pats his shoulder like he always does when the younger feels sad.

Daniel is doing busy with his phone while waiting for the two. He’s leaning against his car, one hand inside his pocket while the another one is frequently scrolling on the screen. And suddenly the bushes which are no nearer closer from them shakes unexpectedly, like it never did it before unless it’s the wind to do so.

But there’s no wind blowing and the weather is really good. As an experienced cop, Daniel subconsciously turns his head to the side. He immediately turns to Seongwu who’s just leading Guanlin to the car

“Did you see that?” Seongwu pauses after Daniel spoke that, and Guanlin, who doesn’t understand what Daniel has said, started to panicked and oppressed by a sinister foreboding.

“See..what?” Seongwu carefully asks Daniel again.

And then, the bushes start to shake again. This time, the three of them have seen it clearly. Which they believe it’s definitely not even coarse at all.

As if sensing the tense that immediately surrounded the atmosphere, they both started to look at each other. And Seongwu pulls Guanlin closer, shielding him in his right arm. While Daniel, pulling out the gun of his from his pocket, loading the firearm and pointing to the bushes.

The bushes begins to shake constantly, as if someone’s hiding there and is ready to jump out every second to approach the three of them. Daniel holds his gun and aiming the target, ready to place the trigger guard if someone ungrateful suddenly jumps out to attack them.

The more the bushes shake, the more nervous they are. The three of them are slowly stepping backwards, and Daniel has already felt cold sweats on his forehead.

Daniel is anxious to the point that he almost wanted to press the trigger guard with his finger. His hands began to feel clammy and he could hear his heart pounding very fast.

Until they are all ready to fight anything unknown hides behind the bushes. A puppy, suddenly appears and hops happily to the roadside from the bushes, and the three of them were frightened for awhile until they know it’s only a small puppy doing them a mess behind the bushes.

"Oh my - _duh"_ Seongwu and Guanlin both hold their hand over the chest, and Daniel staggers back a step in relief. They feel they could almost faint from this fright if it continues.

“Still, we need to be alert.” Daniel reminds in a serious tone, especially he’s reminding Guanlin to be more careful around the surroundings. And the younger nods as he takes note on the older told him, he needs to be very alerted in every situation right now.

“Get in the car.” Daniel commands, and Seongwu still holds Guanlin in his grip until he’s safely seated in the car. Daniel still keeps his eye opening and his gun holding vigilantly, until he’s also in the car, buckling his seatbelt.

“It looks safe now.” Seongwu looks around from the car window, making sure the place is safe enough for them to drive through.

Daniel puts his foot on the brake pedal, shifting his car to drive. And they are finally away from their home, driving safely and carefully with the surroundings around.

Until the car has disappeared from the sight, Dongho finally comes out from the bushes, with leaves and small branches stuck on his body. He sweeps them away with both hands, and finally look up on their house, which he has peeped since they moved out and got into the car.

He was nervous too, when he heard the loaded firearm from Daniel and he didn’t know how to overcome his situation and fortunately, a puppy suddenly came to save him. _Thank goodness,_ Dongho cries in his heart.

Dongho even saw Guanlin who was locking the house door too. The boy has really a milky skin like he is in the picture, and he is even good looking in real life. Somehow, he also attracts him.

Dongho even remembers every step done by the three males. He was supposed to follow them to their shelter, though Daniel and Seongwu was too cautioned and Dongho feels his plan to success suddenly leaves him far away.

He picks up his phone from his pocket, calling his best friend Sangbin. Until the other finally answers within few seconds.

“Yes Dongho?” Sangbin in the phone begins as he picked up the call.

“Sangbin.” Dongho answers, in his stressful and more tired tone. “Looks like we are far away from our prey again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AGAIN!!!!! Gosh, the weeks are getting more tiring as I'm busy with my studies nowadays... BUTTTTT, I'll try my best to update the best for y'all!! So, this chapter isn't really good??? As I'm lack of writing skills...So I hope you guys are still giving me a chance because i'm still improving my writings!! I'll do the best for the readers tbh fhdfghdfg 
> 
> ALSO!!! Do leave a kudos if you like it, or comment what u thought about my fic. i'll appreciate it very much and keep it as my motivation to continue this fic. I promise, I will still update it because i just really totally daebaek heol real in love with panwink, hwangdeep and wanna one very very very much ;DDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes, living with strangers whom you don’t really know could be a huge task, specially for Bae Jinyoung, though.

Especially during the first day when Seongwu and Daniel brought Guanlin together in Jaehwan’s home, and Seongwu had announced that they will live in here for like a long time until they are safe enough to move back to the old place.

And to be absolutely realistic, it’s really hard for Jaehwan to find a new room to the three of them especially in this small house, until Daniel suggested they could choose to sleep in the living room instead.

“I did that a lot especially doing late-night reports.” Daniel giggled.

But Jaehwan did not willing to let them do so. Seongwu was quite okay with Daniel’s idea, he said it would be okay to let the youngest Guanlin to sleep on the couch while Daniel and Seongwu could have their own sleeping bags on the floor instead. Jaehwan felt a little sorry to the three of them, but they did not mind. And they even told Jaehwan not to worry since they were the guests and Jaehwan as the one who allows them to stay should not feel guilty at all.

“Maybe you could try to sleep with us?” And then Minhyun appeared to give the stupidest suggestion Jinyoung ever heard.

Then the auditors all gave a surprised look to Minhyun, raising their eyebrows with their expressions saying “Seriously?” or “You ain’t kidding me, aren’t you?”, something like that.

Bae Jinyoung couldn’t help but covering his face with both hands to hide from the embarrassment that his hyung made.

“I mean...” Minhyun finally found himself talking dumb shits but unfortunately there’s no way for him turning back “Guanlin himself in our room? He’s small enough to fit in.”

The mentioned boy starred at him with his even larger eyes, and Bae Jinyoung could not even continue listening because Minhyun was seriously making things even worse.

“Oh...” Guanlin looked at the two men – Seongwu and Daniel as if he was seeking for help to overcome the request. Not because he wants to avoid Minhyun or Jinyoung, in fact Guanlin is really shy that he would choose to be alone rather than sleeping with new people or strangers in a small room.

But what he received was Daniel looking at the other side as if he was avoiding to eye contact with Guanlin while Seongwu looked at him like he was telling “Yea, you can if you want to”.

Giving up to ask for help from them, Guanlin barely managed to reject Minhyun’s sincere request “Ah..It’s okay hyung, I’ll sleep with my two hyungs instead. You can let Jinyoung hyung to have the bed.”

Guanlin found himself cringed for calling Jinyoung as a hyung when all Guanlin thought the boy was actually few years younger than him, though.

Minhyun nodded understandably, perhaps Guanlin was shy, he thought. Or it would be a relief for Jinyoung since he really hates if someone he doesn’t close to suddenly squeezed in the same space with him.

He turned his head to the younger gloomy child near from him, but what he received was Jinyoung who seemed to be a little furious. He just ignored Minhyun and straightly went into his room with the door slammed roughly.

Everyone was caught off guard, standing speechlessly for God knows what’s happening. And Guanlin who thought himself as the fuse who touched off the war gulped worriedly, as if he was the one who made Jinyoung mad when he literally did nothing at all.

Daniel and Seongwu were blinking to each other, and Minhyun who was still dumbfounded from the situation has finally spoken

“Sorry! Ugh, he’s like that all the time. Please don’t be mind.” With the rushing apologize, Minhyun walks himself back to their room, leaving the three male remained freezing from astonishment.

“So...” Seongwu began to speak and break the embarrasment, shrugging his shoulder as if he was forgetting things happened from the last minute

“Before Jaehwan get us a room, let’s pack our sleeping bags now or else we’re gonna sleep on the floor tonight.” Seongwu speaks motivationally, moving to his luggage for his stuffs.

Daniel began to wake from his dumbfound, immediately following Seongwu’s order and got himself to packing his sleeping bag.

But Guanlin wasn’t looked ready, he was still standing there without even moving his nerves while Seongwu just slightly pushed his head with his one finger.

“Get up your lazy ass, young Man.” Seongwu pointed at the luggage to Guanlin, as if he was telling him to help along too.

“Seriously have I done wrong though?” Guanlin suddenly questioned unexpectedly, and Seongwu and Daniel were back to pause again, awhile.

Daniel paused from what he was doing, looking at Seongwu probably because he didn’t know how to answer. And Seongwu, doing the same thing as Daniel like they were seeking help from each other.

“Nah you didn’t” Seongwu finally simply answered, rubbing the younger’s head to comfort “Minhyun told us already that the kid is always behaving unusual, don’t take it too serious.”

Guanlin twitched his lips, raising his head to the taller male “Minhyun even told me to get along with him, should I don’t take it serious too?”

“Of course not!” The hand from Seongwu on Guanlin’s head began slightly pushing his head again “Be a good boy and don’t cause anyone mad or complaining in this house.”

Guanlin whose head was pushed twice, scratching it innocently “Of course I won’t. After all, that’s my reputation.”

“Good that you understand.” Seongwu squinted at Guanlin askance and Guanlin rolled his eyes to the older male as a feedback.

“I’m reminding you Linlin.” Daniel’s voice suddenly popped in, “Better get along with Baejin well because he could now be your only partner to play hide-and-seek with.”

“PFFFFFF” Guanlin spattered his lips and rolled his eyes annoyingly, Seongwu suddenly bursted out his laughter and Daniel follows right after. They would never lose a chance to tease the youngest especially they always find cute for his reaction.

Guanlin refused to be stupid and silly like the two childish males. He squinted his eyes to the two of them and turned to his own luggage, pretending not to put their jokes in his head because he’s absolutely, really, very done to them.

 _Hopefully my prayers would answer me that these two guys won’t ruin our reputation before I do,_ spoke Guanlin in his head who’d rolled his eyes a millionth time just for his hyungs.

 

_Hwangdeep’s room_

 

“Do you need to be like this all the time?” Minhyun asks, again, sitting on the edge of the bed of two and waiting the another boy to respond.

It’s already hours went and Jinyoung still continues to ignore him.

From the start when Minhyun suggested to share their room with Guanlin, he actually read Jinyoung’s expression started to change in a bad way. But Guanlin refused anyway, and what’s the point for Jinyoung to be mad for? For inviting Guanlin to their room because he’s jealous? Or because Jinyoung really dislikes to share room with strangers yet Minhyun chose to invite him, though? But how could this make Jinyoung to ignore him almost all day long?

After all, Minhyun is really sick of Jinyoung’s ill- mannered and he has already tired of other stuffs when Jinyoung keeps putting up more burdens on Minhyun’s shoulders.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung is still hiding himself under the blanket and his back was facing Minhyun. He also wants to find a reason to ignore Minhyun. In Jinyoung’s sense, he knows Minhyun actually did nothing wrong and he’s really not mad at him, either. He just doesn't know why is he behaving like this.

“Listen, Jinyoung.” Minhyun turns to talk to Jinyoung again. But this time, he actually called him Jinyoung instead of his nicknames that he is always used to

“If you keep behaving like this, I really don’t want to bother you anymore.”

“I’m a human, too. And I’m really sick of everytime you’re ignoring me when I actually did nothing wrong and you’re not giving me a proper reason why I you so mad for.”

“I have my limits too, Jinyoung. Please.” When Minhyun finds his last sentence is actually demanding Jinyoung, he breathes out another relief. “How many times I’ve begged you almost everything.” Minhyun whispers in a lower voice, but Jinyoung, who’s under the blanket can hear every word that came out from Minhyun clearly.

“Please, once again.” Minhyun stands from the bed “I’m begging you, I’m really tired nowadays.” After finishing his last sentence, Minhyun leaves the room with Jinyoung who is still under the blanket.

After a long silence for Jinyoung to actually think, he slowly comes out from the blanket, looking at the door which Minhyun just left with those words full of tiredness just because of him.

Jinyoung breathes out in relief, too. He understands how tired Minhyun is. He does. And he suddenly reminisces some scene in his head, when the nights came and everyone has fallen into sleep. Jinyoung could still sense Minhyun was still rolling his body to left and right to manage to fall asleep. Often in half midnight, Jinyoung could even be pulled in an warm embrace from him, and even heard him speaking in his dream.

“Don’t. Please don’t, Baejinnie, please don’t leave me, please...” And everytime when Jinyoung was awake from Minhyun continuously repeating almost the same thing in his ear. Jinyoung would always pull himself closer to Minhyun, until he could hear his heartbeat and completely lay himself in his arms. He always never forget to put his both arms around him, patting and comforting him with words that Jinyoung would never speak in front of Minhyun.

“I won’t, hyung. I’m always here, always.” And Minhyun, would calm a bit and unconsciously peaks on Jinyoung’s head, which made both of them feel the way they could relief their stress. Even Minhyun doesn’t know he did so, but Jinyoung would like to keep it as a small secret in his heart, that the older hyung could always be the one who needs to be loved and protected, and Jinyoung is always willing to be there and give a hand or a hug, despite he could be annoying to his hyung sometimes.

Jinyoung loves his hyung, he just doesn’t know how to express. Jinyoung looks to his next, the side of the bed where Minhyun has slept for like weeks already. Which is the first time Jinyoung could ever share the same room and even the same bed with Minhyun and enjoy his cuddle during sleep every night.

After this, would he still be able to enjoy the little moment of cuddle with Minhyun again? Jinyoung doesn’t know, but he wants to, and he really owes Minhyun an apologize. It’s only just Jinyoung doesn’t know where to start from.

 

_The street_

 

Park Jihoon finally squeezed himself out of the crowded street. He still remains to put his phone next to his ear because he has not finished his conversation with his hyung who’s on the other hand.

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry. This is not my first time going out alone hyung.” Says Jihoon to Sungwoon with his phone, looking both sides of the road before he walks across it.

“It’s dangerous nowadays you brat. Who allowed you to do so?!” Sungwoon raises his voice a bit, rather than worrying, he’s blaming Jihoon who’s still being unaware to his situation before he went until Sungwoon found out.

“I’m sorry hyung” Jihoon apologises carelessly while walking across the road, he still manages to look around even in his phone anyway. “I promise this will be my last time. I went out to bank in my payment only because it’s really urgent.”

Sungwoon doesn’t respond, then Jihoon quickly adds up before he really gets mad and ignores him during he’s home “The last time, hyung, I promise, don’t be mad juseyo~~” Jihoon begins to throw a tantrum, even if he doesn’t want to do so, this is the only way, because he knows well that Sungwoon will not resist. And Jihoon would rather sacrifice himself for the embarrassment in the public rather than seeing Sungwoon being mad at him the whole day or even longer.

“Be careful and get back home quick.” Sungwoon finally voices out, he really loses to Jihoon though “You know how dangerous could it be a 12 years old brat to be alone outside, and even appears in front of the ATM machine?!”

“Hyung.” Jihoon bursts, but managing to lower down his voice when people around starts looking at him “Hyung, stop treating me as a real 12 years old. You know I’m actually stepping my adult life already!” He whispers, looking around and making sure no one else is actually listening.

“Adult or 12, you’re still not allowed to fly around especially when I don’t ask you to do so.” Sungwoon says in tone of serious in the phone “If anything happens to you I won’t be able to explain to your father.”

“Fine fine fine” Jihoon finally stops Sungwoon to continue, he’s really done of the older for always fussing in such small things. “I’m heading back home now, don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Good. Quickly come back home so I can fuss you more with longer time.”

“Hyungggg” Then Sungwoon ends the call, and Jihoon puts down his phone and raises one eyebrow looking on it.

“What drama he’s actually making?” says Jihoon to his phone with Sungwoon’s number shown, as if he’s talking to him.

Just it, Jihoon puts his phone back to his pocket and continues walking. He’s whistling to a song that he recently listened to, enjoying the view in front of him and himself alone on the path, watching the clouds above painting the sky beautifully, the trees and bushes beside him along with some dogs lying around, or anything that can fulfil his sight during his way back to home.

Everything is still peacefully.

On spur of moment, while Jihoon is still unaware from his surroundings only awhile. A silver van drives near from Jihoon at the back.

Forthwith, a gang of men with their masks on runs down from the van to chase the target in front. Jihoon suddenly hears the sound of legs stepping on the floor one by one. He turns his head to the back and he’s shocked to see a bunch of people at his back are chasing him.

“GET HIM” One of the men who’s running at the front commands loudly, the others behind begin to step up closer. Jihoon starts to run before knowing what’s happening, gearing up his speed so he won’t be chased by the ungrateful people behind for who knows what would they do to him.

Jihoon runs in his greatest fear, there’s literally no one around him, so he could only shout for help and wish for people to notice him.

“ _Help! Help!_ ” Jihoon screams while running, he just rushes straight towards, pushing himself to the max only for his own safety.

Being unaware, there’s another van drives to appear in front of Jihoon. Another gang of men opens the door within one second, rushing to Jihoon and grabbing on his shoulder without letting him go.

“ _Help!!!!!”_ Jihoon is still putting up his last-ditch struggle

 _“Let me go you fuckers_ ” He desperately struggles. He's too small to fight them.

One of them takes out a cloth from his pocket, grabbing Jihoon on the neck and roughly covers his nose and mouth with it despite Jihoon’s trying to give another dying kicks.

Without a minute struggling, Jihoon’s head starts to get dizzy, until he can’t raise his limbs, until his body, then slowly he feels himself falling, into a hole where he could not see anything and it goes black and blacker...

 

_The Yoon’s residence // Daehwi’s room_

Lee Daehwi tidies his piles of documents on the paper, which is the research he has been doing lately for the PH790-D.

Daehwi looks prepared and ready, that he has already planned to bring these documents to his lab so that he could produce the cure for them to grow back to normal.

While there’s Woojin, lying on Daehwi’s bed and busy on his mobile game, looking unbothered and uncared even Daehwi had told him like 100 times per hour about how himself had successfully finished the theories and research and they could finally get out from this small body again.

And everytime when Daehwi shares his fruit to the older hyung, he would just nod his head as respond. When deep inside his heart he’s actually proud of his little brother and finally they could all get back to their normal life without always hiding themselves to make sure everyone doesn’t know they’re actually teenagers who are shrank years younger.

“Anyway.” Woojin finally attempts to talk to Daehwi into a more proper conversation “When are you planning to the lab? So I could accompany you just in case.” Woojin speaks even his eyes are focused onto his mobile game more.

“As early as we could.” Daehwi answered, he doesn’t care if Woojin is actually more focusing on things which don’t relate with Daehwi’s success at this moment. “But yea, I hope nothing would crash.”

“You better hope so.” Woojin answers, suddenly sitting up straight because he almost achieves the level he has been struggling for a long time.

“VICTORY” Woojin clenches his fist with his snaggletooth shown in rejoicing about he beat the level.

Daehwi judges Woojin with his resting face, it’s not the first time Woojin is going insane for his game. So Daehwi just simply takes it like this is not the first time happens.

“Woojin!!” A voice suddenly rises from somewhere, the male whose name was called finally turns his eyes from his phone.

“Woojin!” Jisung repeats the name, rushing to Daehwi’s room looking worryingly and finally finds Woojin on Daehwi’s bed.

“Wow, take it slow hyung” Woojin slightly comforts Jisung to calm down, starting to worry because he looks really serious and he could also sense some urgent matter from his expression.

After Jisung can control his breath, he finally speaks to the two younger. “There’s a kidnapping case happened” Jisung paused awhile before continuing “The victim is the young detective – Park Jihoon.”

 

_Police office_

Looking anxious in his phone, Daniel still manages to stay calm to communicate with Jisung.

They are both cops, and the victim who was kidnapped is actually someone they really know. So they really need to figure out a wise way to save the boy.

Finally until Daniel puts down his phone after the call ends, turning to the other men who is behind him sitting on the sofas, seem to be worried too.

“Jisung will arrive later on.” Daniel announces, as if he’s trying to comfort the heavy air

“And Jisung is bringing Woojin if any action is needed in case.”

“A 12-year old??” Seongwu scowls, not that he does not believe Woojin’s skills, but letting a young kid to a dangerous place even he is really skilled is really inappropriate.

“Nah, Jisung will probably not let him in alone.” Daniel explains. He turns to Guanlin, the youngest who keeps quiet when he knew Jihoon was kidnapped and his status is still unknown until now.

Guanlin’s mood seems to be hung by a thousand stones. When Daniel was suddenly called that Jihoon got kidnapped, Guanlin was actually beside him. And everything just went like no one else expected this to be happened.

Guanlin still remains quiet sitting on the sofa, looking on the floor and his expression is pondered. Besides him, Sungwoon, too. He just received a call at home from Daniel that someone just reported the police that he saw Jihoon was dragged into the car. And after checking the CCTV and several calls to him from Sungwoon, they are completely sure that Jihoon is kidnapped.

But the kidnappers still do not give them a call or text or something to hint them their point to kidnap Jihoon. If it is willing to be an extort it would be much easier to solve. But until now it has been quiet and unsolved since they have 0 information from the kidnappers.

After a long and stunned silence, Sungwoon finally stands up and scratches his head annoyingly.

“Ah..” He growls in a lower voice, biting his lips to show how anxious and worry he is right now. Guanlin, too. He still doesn’t want to speak.

When Daniel and Seongwu was suddenly called to in charge the case, Guanlin was the one who kept begging them to fetch him over here too. He’s worrying, and he’s almost desperate to know anything that has happened to Jihoon.

When Daniel wants to try comforting the two of them, Jisung arrives with Woojin and Daehwi beside him.

“Hyung” calls by Daniel, and others are willing to stand from the couch, giving him a nod or greet him for respect.

Jisung nodded back to them as respond. Daehwi and Woojin too, they greet the people in a soft voice but still manage to make it sincere and polite.

The reason Jisung brings Woojin and Daehwi here is because Woojin could be a helping hand since he was a cop when he’s still in his 19s. And Woojin suggested Jisung to bring Daehwi to come along too, because he worries to leave Daehwi alone at home, so might as well they take him out along with the cops so it will be safe and protected enough.

Daniel even asked Minhyun and Jaehwan to stay at home and look over Jinyoung before they left. The another 4 targeted children are protected right now, at least they are safe right to this moment.

When Daniel is discussing everything he suspects to Jisung and Woojin, Sungwoon phone suddenly rings at this very timing.

The people in the office turn their head to Sungwoon, and he is also surprised from the sudden call. But more like surprising, he’s more worry that he would hear anything ungrateful from the call.

Sungwoon hesitates a minute, but still answers the call anyway. Sungwoon opens the speaker of his phone, so everyone else could listen to the conversation and give a clear analysing. While the others all stay quiet, pretending there’s only Sungwoon who’s listening to the call.

The atmosphere was formed to be heavy and anxious that they could actually hear their own breath.

“..Hello?” Sungwoon begins, despite he’s actually anxious to know how Jihoon is but still acts to be polite in front of an unknown number.

“Ha Sungwoon.” The counterpart immediately answers with his name, as if he’s giving a solid confirmation.

“What do you want?” Sungwoon can confirm the person in his phone is the one of the people who kidnapped Jihoon. So rather than playing tricks to each other, he chooses to go straight on this game.

“If you really want to get the kid back at least you need to do something to cheer me up” He reveals.

The atmosphere starts to become heavier, sensing the request from the guy would no be an easy or a nice one.

“Just spill.” Says Sungwoon in a calm tone, though he doesn’t really look so.

“Ask Lai Guanlin to answer. I know he’s beside you.”

The person suddenly voices out the request, and everyone’s attention begins to focus on the mentioned boy.

Guanlin suddenly feels sweats in his palms, his face begins to be paler due to anxiety. He kept gulping and rubbing his both palms, but when he heard his name was called to answer the phone, he nods to Sungwoon as if he’s ready for everything only for Jihoon’s sake.

Guanlin reaches for Sungwoon’s phone, he slowly takes a deep breath, then acting like he’s calm while answering the call.

“I’m Lai Guanlin.” The counterpart doesn’t give a proper respond but laughing like a witch, as if his evil plan is all under his control.

“ _What you want to give us back Jihoon?!”_ Guanlin starts to raise his voice impatiently, he hates how he looks like puppet being played right now.

“Wow, Brat.” The person pretends to be shocked by Guanlin’s improper manner “Simple, do what I want you to do so. He’ll be fine, I guess?” And he ends up another laugh, that sounds irritating in everyone’s ears.

Daniel is really annoyed to this point that he does want to find that person and punch him real hard in his face, he snatches the phone from Guanlin, voicing fretfully

“Why should we trust you? Show us the evidence, we don’t even know Jihoon is fine now!”

Right at this moment, the door was knocked. A young man, probably a cop, enters the door after knocking, holding a parcel on his one hand, it looks normal at the outside if it isn’t judge to discover the inside.

“Sir, someone left a parcel in our office, and Guanlin’s name was written on it.” He said.

Everyone starts to stare in disbelief, and Daniel begins to walk to the man to take the parcel, and he asked “Do you know who send this?”

“No sir, we just saw it at the office table and I just pass it to you because I saw Guanlin’s name on it.”

Daniel holds the parcel, and the others are curious too. Daniel simply nods to the young cop and let him leave before he places the parcel on the table so everyone could have a look.

“See that?” The person in phone suddenly speaks again

“Open it, Guanlin.” He commands in a softer voice, which makes goosebumps on Guanlin’s skin.

“Would it suddenly explode..?” Daehwi’s voice suddenly pops out shattering, but still peeks on the parcel anyway.

Everyone starts to panic, especially Guanlin. But then Woojin steps up.

“I’ll do this” He suggests.

“ _No_ ” The person in phone stops Woojin before he actually does it “Guanlin, if I ask you to do so, you better don’t seek help from anybody else.”

“Don’t you want to lose someone’s life if you don’t listen to me, huh?” Every words of his keeps disturbing, Guanlin almost loses his mind.

“ _Fuck this_ ” Sungwoon never been so cranky before, it really touches his nerves.

“Fine, I’ll do this!” Guanlin suddenly answers, if anything happens to Jihoon, he sure will he guilty in the rest of his life.

He puts down the phone, rubbing his palms to be ready for the given task.

The atmosphere has begun back to silent and heavy. Guanlin leans to the parcel, and slowly wraps off the ties on it. He begins to tear off the wrap papers, his hands are shiverring, he even feels a big rock landed on his back.

Until Guanlin has completely left the box to be open, a sudden chill swept through him, as if a cold wind cut through.

“Be careful.” Daniel commands to the others, grabbing Guanlin’s elbow further from the parcel. The others step away cautiously further. And with Daniel by his side, Guanlin finally collects his courage to open the parcel, being prepared to leave if something pops out, he quickly opens it and hide few inches from it.

Soon, everyone is still cautious, stepping away to make sure it’s really safe.

“...Nothing happened though?” Guanlin raises his eyebrow, until he’s brave enough to step in closer.

Making sure the parcel has nothing to harm them, the others goes nearer to have a closer look on something inside.

“These are Jihoon’s childhood photos” Sungwoon reaches out the photos one by one and find it’s all Jihoon’s toddler pictures.

Until they dig in deeper, a cut bloody foot is placed under those pictures horrifying.

Everyone screams in fear of what they’ve seen.

“WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IS THIS?!” Sungwoon swearing out loud in shock.

“OH MY GOD A CUT FOOT?!” Daehwi holds his head with both hands, he really can’t take this just by only looking on it.

“NO! NO!! NO!!” Guanlin breaks down bawling, he can’t control his words after seeing such stuffs “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?!”

Daniel embraces Guanlin tightly to let him calm done, he seemed can’t manage to behave normal after this.

“HAHAHAHAHA” The person in phone laughs evilly, he continues “Eat this!” Suddenly the phone call has changed to a video call, and Woojin is the only one to press the “accept” button.

Guanlin’s heart is racing so fast, he could not manage to even breathe properly. Woojin picks up the phone so everyone could watch the video call from the unknown number.

In the video call, a person under a clown mask is waving to them from the phone. Then, he turns himself aside and show them the blind-folded Jihoon who’s tied on the chair and remains motionless.

“JIHOON!!!” Guanlin screams out the name, tears almost formed in his eyes. Daniel takes a look on Jihoon’s legs, there’s still two with him and still tied with ropes.

Another person with his clown mask on moves to the phone, he picks it up and show them a clearer look how pathetic Jihoon is.

He then turns the video camera to himself, and finally begins to give a huge task that no one would ever expect.

“This is park jihoon, obviously. I’m letting you guys to see how’s him right now.”

“Nah, you want to have him back. Guanlin will be asked to do something, for him and us.”

“Are you accepting our challenge? Lai Guanlin?” From the appearance of the men, they must be one of those evil syndicate who made Guanlin shrank younger. Also from what he’d experience, he absolutely knows how scarily powerful they could be.

“Guanlin..” Seongwu wanted to stop him from danger, but not before Guanlin has answered him without hesitating and he has prepared already to face whatever challenges even it could lose his life too.

“Bring it to me” He answers firmly, though how scared he is, he’s still willing to anything to save Jihoon.

“Great!” The unknown responds happily, giving the rules which are really a huge task to an only apparently 10-year-old boy.

“First, go to the old building you were kidnapped months ago, _alone_. No one is allowed to accompany you.”

A sudden onset of feeling hits Seongwu and Daniel hard. This couldn’t be real.

“If you could remember the location.” The person speaks in a playfully tone, but a more serious feeling.

“Before 7pm, or else. The boy can finally rest in peace.” He ends the sentence with a laugh, which only increases oil on people’s flame.

Guanlin tries to remain himself to be calm, he takes another deep breath before continuing “Alright, next.”

“Take this phone with you, because everything will be ordered when you arrive” The unknown gives a bark of laughter again before ending the call.

“ _Good luck_.”

The call ends, Sungwoon is furious. He kicks the sofa beside him to express his anger.

 _“The fuck he’s planning_?! He could ask us to give him money if we really want to!”

“Calm down hyung, I don’t think he really needs money.” Jisung comforts “Based on the appearance and the way they planned, I guess it’s for the PH790-D thingy.”

“But isn’t it dangerous to let Guanlin go alone.” Sungwoon calms down a little bit than before, lowering his voice. He looks at Guanlin, who’s still locked in contemplation.

“I’ll do this.” Guanlin finally makes a decision, making the others turn to him immediately while they were still thinking a better plan for him.

“ _No_.” Seongwu quickly stops him “Even if you want to do so, I’m not.”

“Guanlin, there could be a better plan than this..” Woojin puts his hand on Guanlin’s shoulder to avoid him doing himself to the dead path.

“ _A better plan? When? And how_?” This time Guanlin can’t control but expressing his thoughts to all the people who are older than him

 _“If we keep delaying, what could happen to Jihoon?! After all, we don’t even know how would the bastards treat him now! Don’t forget, Jihoon could die in every second if we are still here discussing stupid and unhelpful plans!_ ”

Everyone remains speechless, Guanlin continues “No matter how dangerous it could be, I am ready, for him.”

Guanlin looks on the floor, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He imagines, if Jihoon is still being abused and screaming for help, and Guanlin could only imagine yet couldn’t do anything to save his life. Guanlin does not want to lose him, he doesn’t. And Guanlin can’t imagine himself could be if he loses Jihoon in the rest of his life..

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he quickly wipes off without letting others to notice. Frustrated and worries, that’s all in Guanlin’s mind right now.

Just then, Daniel takes a deep breath. He slowly walks to Guanlin, bending down his knees and carefully look on the younger, as if he will be announcing things he will never ever want to.

He wipes off the younger’s tears with his thumb, caressing his cheeks and finally, he decides. _“Be careful, We’re waiting you to be back.”_

After listening to the words, Guanlin finally falls, letting himself fall into Daniel and bursts himself into tears to the point that he never showed in front of Daniel.

_Seoul, outside of the old building laboratory_

The old building must have been a little less than glorified even it’s now hay day. Sickly green weeds are crawling over the walls, it’s only been months, but everything just seems abounded like Guanlin can still remember every senses that happened to him like 1 second ago.

Daniel is driving the car outside the building in front of the entrance, Guanlin who’s next to him holding Sungwoon’s phone, waiting for the other hand to respond.

“Arrived.” He says shortly to the phone, he’s always in the call. Chill suddenly runs through his spine as he is now really anxious

. “Good.” The person replies “Remember, you’re going in alone. No one is allowed to enter with you.” He repeats again.

Guanlin does not reply anything back, releasing his seatbelt and opening the car door. Before he leaves, he looks at Daniel and give him a nod.

And Daniel responds him in a nod, too. Firm enough to give him the courage he needs right now.

Finally, Guanlin enters the building. Behind him is Daniel in his car, watching out the surroundings for him before he left his sight.

 

_30 minutes ago, Daniel’s office_

Before Guanlin is ready to face anything at the building. Jisung and Woojin put a tracer under his shirt, so that they could follow every movement Guanlin does for the task and prepare special force immediately.

Daniel told Guanlin to enter alone, but he would wait at the outside to make sure Guanlin and Jihoon’s safety. If one of them weren’t coming back in 30 minutes, he will call for the special force to arrive and rush inside immediately.

Tracking devices are ready on Guanlin, he’s already preparing for the best and the worst.

At the same time, he keeps comforting himself that Jihoon’s life is more important than anyone else.

Perhaps this is what Seongwu mentioned to Guanlin, _whipped_.

 

_Reality, Old building laboratory_

Guanlin holds his phone while walking inside, he just keeps walking straight until he realised he’s already on top of the building.

On the other side, Jisung and Seongwu are watching over his movement through the tracer. So they are clear about his movement every second.

Guanlin walks straight, until he finds a van which he saw in the CCTV lately in the office.

He quickly rushes to the car in a high speed, realises there’s no one in the van.

“See that van?” the person finally speaks in the phone.

“Open the trunk.” He instructs.

Guanlin really follows his instruction, and what he sees is a bucket of cold water, next to it is a new white T shirt and sweatpants inside.

He puts the phone to his ear, listening to the instruction behind.

After that, he hesitates for a second before he chooses to do so.

 _Dammit_. He swears in his head.

Guanlin throws his phone into the bucket of water, including the tracking devices Woojin and Jisung put on him. He takes the shirt and sweatpants and climbs in the trunk and closes it after making sure that no one is really around him.

The other hand, Jisung barely detects Guanlin’s location.

“What’s happening??” He types on the keyboard and clicks several times on the mouse.

Woojin takes a clear look, when he keeps finding a way about the tracks, suddenly they lose all their contact with Guanlin through the devices.

“ _FUCK_?!” This is the worst thing that could happen right now.

Fears attack in the both of them while they are desperately moving on their keyboard and mouse.

Guanlin, on the other hand who’s out from the van, has changed on the given T shirt and sweatpants, threw the outfit he was wearing into the bucket of water too.

“Now what?” Guanlin asks in a little anger, but still manages to manipulate it.

“Now...” Guanlin listens to the instructions again.

After listening to the last insturction from the phone. Guanlin bites on his lips, looking around his surroundings again, and throws the phone into the bucket of water too. Then, he moves away from the top building.

And also at this time, when Daniel is still watching over the bulding, a group of people suddenly appears from somewhere holding their guns on Daniel’s car.

Literally his car is surrounded by a bunch of people and is shooting on his direction.

Daniel was unaware first, but he quickly bends down his body from getting hurt and starts his engine to avoid staying at this place for awhile.

He just drives forward and some shooters are hit by. He does not stop, and in the urgent second, he gets his phone and call to Jisung immediately.

“DANIEL! I’M TELLING YOU SOMETHING-“ Jisung picks up the call and he seems anxious too.

“HYUNG” Daniel’s word slices in first before Jisung continues, and his situation is now between dying “ _I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW. CALL THE SPECIAL FORCE.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time, comment what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

_Dark, lost, and fear._ That’s everything in Guanlin’s mind, putting his steps in the place. The surrounding is nothing sensible but he feels glared in every step he made.

  
Step by step, he sees walls around him, he barely twitches his eyes to know the walls are all in dirt and it seems old and unwanted.

_Gross_ , Guanlin said in his head until he smells disgusting that he flaps his hand under his nose to prevent the smell to go through his nerves.

  
Guanlin walks along, until he sees a path with a light supporting, realizing that he finally gets the way to the person he’s been missing.

  
He quickly gets himself to speed, running towards the supporting place. “Jihoon”, he whispers, the only best friend who gave him the most happiness and he misses him so much.

  
He stops by the room, gasping for breath before he enters the room.

  
He sees a car, the only thing in the big room and it’s in the middle. Guanlin quickly rushes to the car, looking through the window and finds Jihoon alone with his eyes folded and tied with a few chains on his body, he looks motionless on the seat.

  
“JIHOON” Guanlin finally calls his name with his both hands on the car window, opening the car door and gets himself in. He crawls to Jihoon who’s unconscious and attempts to wake him up.

  
“Jihoon! Jihoon!” Guanlin keeps repeating the name and thinking ways to unlock the chains, his hands are pulling the chains but there are all firmly locked around Jihoon’s body.

  
Guanlin knows himself especially in a 11 year old body will definitely have no strength to unlock the chains. He chooses to give up that part and wake Jihoon up first.

  
“Jihoon....Park Jihoon!” Guanlin untied the cloth on Jihoon’s eyes and sees Jihoon lying with his eyes shut.

  
“Jihoon..Wake up Hyung!” Guanlin shakes his body, constantly patting his cheeks until the older finally slowly opens his eyes.

  
His sight turned blurry and a slightly dizzy, until he sees Guanlin’s face zooms bigger in front of his eyes.

  
Jihoon scrunches, but he forgets he’s locked with a few chains.

  
“G...Guanlin?” Jihoon looks at the younger, and turns up to look at his surrounding, finding themselves are in the car.

  
“The phone is not with me.” Says Guanlin, twitching his eyebrows and locks himself in contemplation.

  
“GUANLIN YOUR BACK” Jihoon’s voice suddenly cut into, he quickly turns his head and see a man in a clown mask closing the car door.

  
“SHIT” Guanlin swears, aggressively turning the car door and unfortunately _it’s fucking locked._

  
“LET US GO” Guanlin rudely knocks the window. But the man just leaves the place with Guanlin and Jihoon alone in the car.  
He looks through the car window, seeing the man walking out of the room and his sight.

  
While he’s still struggling with the door lock. A voice from the radio speaker in front suddenly speaks.

  
“Kiddos, it’s been a time.” The speaker starts.  
Guanlin and Jihoon both look at the radio, and the speaker continues.

  
“Unfortunately you’ve dropped into the trap because of your loved ones.”

  
“Whatever the fuck, let us go!” Jihoon cuts off, his body is struggling hard from the chains.

  
The speaker doesn’t bother to answer and continue “Y’all have 20 minutes left to lovey dovey with each other. There’s a bomb under Park Jihoon’s chair. And until times up, y’all have to say goodbye and meet each other in your second life again.”

  
Both of them are shocked, looking at each other with scared looks. Guanlin bends down his body to look under the chair. And he really does find a hundred heavy bombs.

The time ticks and starts to get lesser in every second. It beeps everytime when one second is gone, and Guanlin can feel his heart losing a beat in every second.

  
“LET US GO!!” Guanlin smacks the door, turning the handle, looking it at bay.

  
Guanlin and Jihoon are both bewildered. The younger is trying his best to use his small body to find the exit. But the more he attempts, he feels twice frustrated. The anxiety grows on the both of them, knowing that they will be confirmed dead if the rescue team do not attend in time.

  
_HYUNG_.

 

 

-

 

 

Daniel finally gets himself safe, still trembling from what just happened.

  
He spits out a heavy sigh, looking at the dead bodies lying on the ground, his hands which is still holding a gun, feeling sweats running down every part of his body.

  
“I never want to do this, but y’all forced me to.” Daniel keeps his gun back inside his pocket, looking around his surrounding to make sure there’s no other inappropriate people.

  
He just escaped from an amount of people chasing. His car was crashed harshly and he could only depend on his ability as an experienced police with a short gun to protect himself. Thankfully, the people are not really experienced so he overcame it deliberately and quick.

  
Daniel is still worried about the two kids. Jisung told him they can’t find info from Guanlin, so he suspected the tracking device is not with Guanlin anymore.

  
Daniel has called Jisung to inform the special force to be ready. He looks at the building which is far from him with a distance, he can still confirm Guanlin is still inside, and maybe Jihoon too.

  
He decides to go into the building and look for the children. Just then, his phone rings and it’s a call from Seongwu.

  
He picks up the call, and he’s running his way to the building before it's late. He can already feel the worried tone from the another man from the phone.

  
“Daniel, are you fine? Did you get hurt? And did you find Guanlin? He’s been missing!"

  
“Hyung, I’m fine. But Guanlin is still in the building and I’m on my way to find him now.” Daniel reassures, getting closer to the building.

  
He runs with full speed and finally reaches the entrance. He looks up to the building, and gets his pace inside.

  
“Call you later, hyung. I’m in.” Then Daniel ends the call.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Dongho looks at the man who spoke through the radio in car lately. His lips draws an evil curve, as if his plan is going right in his way.

  
He turns his head to the cctv device, watching how desperate Guanlin is to find a way to get out, and ends up tears dropping in front of Jihoon. Jihoon, too, is locked tightly with chains around his body, mouthing something they can’t hear through the cctv device, he assumes that he’s comforting the younger. The scene looks really sad and hopeless but he can’t help, he can only wait to minus the two from the wanted list.

  
“This is so cruel.” The man beside finally speaks, but he still remains smiling, as if watching them suffering can enlighten his day.

  
“Poor children, but at least I’m kind enough to let them die together.” He ends the sentence with another evil laugh.

  
Dongho doesn’t say anything, but he feels sympathy on the sobbing child in the device. He has not even talk to the child at least one word and he’s now facing death already. Maybe this is how being an evil feels.

Dongho feels his heart twisted and turned.

  
“After this, we will have only three of them left” The man conducts “But the Taiwan kid and Detective are still the most bothersome among the five of them, so once he’s end, our path will continue smoothly than before.”

His eyes are still on the screen, anticipating the bomb to expose quickly.

  
“Yes Sir.” Dongho simply brushes off. But deep down, he can’t believe himself is actually praying the two of them to be safe.

_This job is so hard, I swear._

 

 

-

 

 

Guanlin slowly wipes off his tears, he’s already preparing the worst but at the same time, he still wants to believe Daniel will arrive in time.

  
Jihoon looks at the younger who has finally calm down, continues “I believe Sungwoon hyung will save us. Guanlin-ah, don’t cry anymore please.”

He really doesn’t want to see Guanlin crying, it really hurts his heart to see the kid who’s always been playful in front of him turns depressed and sobbing.

  
Even he knows he will be dead, he still wants to see the cheerful Guanlin in the last minute.

  
The bomb still ticks every second. Jihoon himself knows he doesn’t have any time left. He suddenly feels tears forming in his eyes. He suddenly misses Sungwoon hyung, who has been taking care of him in his hard times. He misses every moment of happiness he spent with important people, he has not even granted his wish or accomplishment before he officially turns to an adult. There are still many things he has not done and many things he has not say to someone he loves.

  
Example, Lai Guanlin.

  
At the moment he saw Guanlin, he can tell he’s already in love. He feels controlled everytime Guanlin does stupid little things to him, chatting together till midnight, hanging out together to forget everything that stresses their minds. He still wants to do these with him.

  
Maybe, in their second life, will he be able to meet him again?

  
Suddenly, he feels a warm hug, arms wrapping around his body.

  
He wakes up from contemplating, looking Guanlin’s head on his shoulder.

  
_“G-guanlin-ah...”_ Jihoon finally feels his voice is shaking, he finally drops his tears in front of the younger.

  
“Hyung, even if this is the end to both of us.” Guanlin opens up.

  
“I-I’m sorry if I’ve done anything which has offended you.” He takes a deep breath, as if he finally forms his words which he didn’t say to the older, and here, he takes the first step to continue.

  
“You’ve been a great friend. Y-you, ugh, I-I don’t care who you were and what you did in the past, I’m just happy to have you in my life, you bring so much happiness when I was lonely, you reach me in your arms and-and-”  
Guanlin takes another deep breath, he knows he doesn’t have any time if he doesn’t say it now.

  
“I-I like you, Jihoon hyung. No matter who you are in real life. I-I.”

  
Guanlin suddenly can’t find his sentence anymore, he scratches his head low.

"Thank your existing in my life. If we will be able to live. I promise to forgive you and fullfil your happiness in the rest of our lives."

Until he raises his head again to meet the older’s eyes.

  
Jihoon doesn’t speak anything. Instead his tears keep dropping, biting his lips to not make the tears drop more.

  
Guanlin pulls him in a hug, comforting the older as what he did to him just now.

  
_Let’s meet again in our second life._

  
Both of them leans each other closely, shutting their eyes and only feel each other’s presence.

  
They’ve already prepared for the worst.

  
_Tick tick tick_.

 

The bomb counts.

 

_Tick tick tick_

 

Until, Guanlin hears rushing footsteps cutting off his mind.

  
Both of them get up and look at each other with surprised glances.

  
Guanlin quickly turns to the car window. And he sees Daniel rushing his way to the car.

  
“DANIEL HYUNG” As if they’ve finally found a rescue. He quickly slams the car window with both hands, and Daniel finally comes in front of the window.

  
“WE’RE SAFE” Guanlin turns to Jihoon and screams in great excitement.

  
Jihoon looks surprised, rather on wires, they are almost rescued. He can’t believe this.

  
Daniel rushes to the car and sees Guanlin asking for help, with Jihoon inside being tied with chains. He pulls the door handle, then he realized it’s locked.

  
He raises his head to Guanlin, swiping his arm to the boy inside and takes his gun out of his pocket.

  
Guanlin knows what Daniel was hinting, he quickly pulls Jihoon in his arms again and lower both of their heads.

  
Daniel then shoots the window, causing it to crack in pieces. He then gives a few shoots on the door. Until it was mashed enough to crack the lock.

  
He finally opens the car door and pulls Guanlin’s wrist to escape the car. But unexpectedly, he wrenches it from his grasp and puts his hands on Jihoon’s chains.

  
“LAI GUANLIN” Daniel bursts out.

  
“GUANLIN” Jihoon then also growls the name of the younger “DIDNT YOU HEAR THE BOMB? WE HAVE NO TIME LEFT, LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO.” Jihoon starts to feel panicked.

  
“I WONT” Guanlin remains finding the lock on Jihoon’s chains. “IVE TOLD MYSELF THAT I MUST SAVE YOU”

  
Daniel then bends his body to see the bomb under Jihoon’s seat. _A solid 1 minute appeared on the screen._

  
“GUANLIN!! THE BOMB WILL EXPLOSE AFTER 1 MINUTE, THERE’S NO TIME.” Daniel attempts to carry Guanlin from his back but he wrenches it away.

  
“I SAY LEAVE!!!! LEAVE!!!!!BRING HIM OUT!!!!!” Jihoon finally breaks out crying, demanding the two to leave him alone. He doesn’t want to involve them inside.

  
“GUANLIN-” While Daniel wants to lift the younger off, Guanlin suddenly raises his voice.

  
“FOUND IT.” Guanlin quickly pulls Daniel closer, showing the lock he found at Jihoon’s chains.

  
“QUICK” Guanlin commands, then Daniel subconsciously points his gun to the locker. And Jihoon quickly hides himself away from it.

  
Daniel gives a few shots on the locker and it finally loosened up. Jihoon suddenly feels miracle happens on him, Guanlin and Daniel quickly unlash the chains on him. By then they have only 15 seconds left.

  
“ALMOST THERE” The chains are many and thick, but both of them are still trying their best to help another out.

  
10

 

 

9

 

 

8

 

 

7

 

 

6

 

 

“QUICK!!!!!!” Guanlin raises his tone, while Jihoon suddenly can’t speak from everything just happened.

 

  
5

 

 

4

 

 

3

 

 

  
“DONE” Daniel screams, pulling down all the chains and quickly pulls out Jihoon and both Guanlin out of the car.

 

 

2

 

 

1

 

 

_**!!!!!*EXPLOSE*!!!!!!!!** _

 

Three of them rushed out of the car at time. An overwhelming sound and light engulfs. Both of them have their heads low. They’ve been falling into the ground and finally escape the explosion.

  
The special force arrived at time, the explosion happened and the group of people quickly hide themselves in order not to get hurt.

  
The flame was enormous and they were very close to be trapped. Three of them are stunned and seems paused.

 

“THEY’VE ESCAPED” The man who has been looking them through his device roars. He quickly picks up his phone and dials the number until the counterpart answers “CALL THE TEAM TO SURROUND THE AREA. NONE OF THEM CAN ESCAPE ALIVE.”

  
Dongho is startled at the point till he can’t believe how lucky these people are. Mayhaps they’ve done good things in the past to have a second chance in return?

 

 

Daniel pulls up both Guanlin and Jihoon. And Jihoon’s mind still goes blank, and Guanlin too, is still dumbfounded in the situation.

  
They are still shocked through what had just happened. 

  
Just at this unrightfully time, a group of people on their clown masks and guns on their hands all arrived at the entrance of the room, reaching their guns to shoot all the people inside.

  
The scene is panicking but the special force has already prepared and began to shoot the enemies.

  
Daniel also reaches his gun to shoot those who are around them, Guanlin and Jihoon are protected behind his back. They have to escape the 2nd round before they really leave.

  
Blood spitting and guns shooting sound still continue. Until Daniel’s gun has no bullet anymore.

  
Daniel still pulls the two behind. And a man in his wicked clown mask points the gun to both of them.

  
“Goodbye-” He is about to pull the trigger. Then a bullet flies through his head and blood spits out before the guy really kills Daniel.

  
The guy collapses in front of them, then there’s a boy, who’s almost physically the same age as Guanlin and Jihoon, holding his gun and a bulletproof jacket with helmet on himself behind.

  
Three of them looked really amazed on this mate with powerful strength from the small body, until he speaks.

  
“Here!” It’s Woojin’s voice, Daniel and Guanlin almost bolded their eyes out until Woojin tossed another gun to Daniel.

  
Daniel hurries up to pick the gun, Woojin turns to the three and commands. “I COUNT TO THREE, AND WE QUICKLY ESCAPE HERE BEFORE IT GETS WORSE”

  
They nod, and Woojin prepares.

  
“ONE”

 

“TWO”

 

“THREE”

 

“RUN!!!””

 

Woojin lead them to the exit. Along with the protection from the special force and Daniel and Woojin’s gun shooting skills. They quickly run towards out of the building.

  
“DON’T LET THEM RUN AGAIN.” Another guy in mask orders the squad, chasing them to not let them escape.

  
On the outside, Jisung sees the four of them running out of the building, his peeks out the window. “HURRY AND GET IN”

  
Woojin is still carrying the scene “Leave first, I’ll take them down!” He calmly instructs.

  
Daniel doesn’t want to leave Woojin behind. He pushes the another two younger to the car “They’re coming after you kids, Leave first I’ll help Woojin to settle it before we two go.”

  
Jihoon pulls Guanlin to the car before he reacts. They quickly rush towards Jisung’s car.

  
“BE CAREFUL” Jisung suddenly screams.

  
When Guanlin finally feels his nerves again, he is pushed down to the ground by Jihoon with himself from a bullet over their top just flew from nowhere.

  
Woojin sees the guy who’s hiding behind the tree trying to shoot them, he rapidly shoots on the guy’s temple and smoothly shoots two other in front who’s trying to attack him as well. Everything went fine and fast.

  
“Quick before they come.” Daniel pulls Woojin to the car. And Jihoon quickly brings Guanlin to the backseat.

Four of them are safely inside and Jisung finally steps the car to drive away the dangerous scene.

 

  
They've finally escaped the area and Daniel breathes out in relief.

  
“Holy shit, that was close.” He sits back.

  
“Will the special force be okay too?” Jihoon finally speaks, watching behind through the window.

  
“Don’t worry, they are all experienced and they have trucks to leave as well. They will be fine.” Woojin turns to Jihoon and speak in reassurance.

  
“Oh...” Jihoon sits back, and he finally remembers something then turns to Woojin.  
“Your gun shooting skills are awesome by the way” Jihoon praises, observing the boy who looks like 12 by physical. He is really in awe of how Woojin performed calm and bravely.

  
“And...You look really young but so...cool” He adds on, he can’t find any good adjectives to praise the shooter.

  
Woojin does not answer anything but huffs a laugh awkwardly. He scratches his hair for the sudden compliment. That’s when Guanlin in the middle realized something inappropriate and slices in.

  
“oH OH.” He looks like a silly duck right now “I-I mean, thank you Daniel hyung and Woojin hyung to help us out today!” He wants to dig a hole to hide himself forever. How stupid he is.

  
“Woojin? You’re Woojin?” Jihoon suddenly feels interested and leans closer.

  
“Here we go again.” Daniel rolls his eyes.

  
“Stop! You’re not allowed to talk to anyone else.” He blocks Jihoon from Woojin beside him.

  
“Why not?” Woojin turns his head to Guanlin in curiosity.

  
“I know right, why not?” Jihoon asks purposely, smirking and teasing him.

  
“NO NO, It’s just- AISH” Guanlin puts both hands on his head, lowering it and not to see anyone. His face turns red and pinkish from the pale expression he just witnessed real quick.

  
Woojin is still curious about everything while Jihoon is still playfully teasing Guanlin. The kids behind have seem recovered from the scene. And Jisung as the driver huffs another laugh while driving with the fun atmosphere.

  
“Kids are always kids.”

 

 

-

 

 

When Jihoon and Guanlin are both safe and back. Seongwu and Sungwoon order the children to stay at home and better not to step outside of the house unless the adults accompany them.

  
Minhyun, too. He has cut off all the social medias he and Jinyoung have to avoid disturbing pictures or death threats sending. Guanlin needs to stay in Jaehwan’s house in order to avoid the evil syndicate to find him again. In fact they are actually running after him, and the other children.

  
Jihoon can’t meet Guanlin face to face from now on, unless Sungwoon is bringing him. Same goes to Daehwi and Woojin. Five of them are not allowed to involve in outdoor activities for their own safety.

  
Jinyoung starts to get uninterested in everything. He can’t online chat with his friend nor surfing the internet anymore. All he can do is lying on the bed, waiting for the day he’s allowed to step out of the house, and return to his normal age to do whatever he wants.

  
Minhyun even bought him books and novels to him and Guanlin, not to let them feel bored. But the longer Jinyoung stays in the room, he feels more want to come out.

  
“Honestly you should make friends with Guanlin.” Minhyun tells him, he has seen Jinyoung inside the room for almost a week. They’ve been staying in Jaehwan’s house for an amount of time and the only person he barely talks to except Minhyun is Jaehwan because he needs to ask for extra towels for shower or accessing internet.

  
“No, I don’t want to.” Jinyoung continues to read the novel which Minhyun bought, remains unbothered from what Minhyun said.

  
“He’s a really friendly and clever child to be friends with.” Minhyun looks at the boy who doesn’t seem really care about everything. “You can’t be like this all the time without talking.”

  
Jinyoung finally puts down his book. He turns his body and face to another side, not looking at Minhyun. He just likes being alone.

Ever since Jinyoung has transformed to a smaller version of him. He really loves being alone rather than staying with a group of people. In this house, he trusts Minhyun only.

  
Especially when he learns Guanlin has actually experienced the same as him. He still doesn’t want to open his heart to accept him to his world. He has seen too much when he’s in his real 19 years old.

  
Suddenly, the door room knocks.

  
“Minhyun hyung, may I come in for awhile?” Guanlin speaks from outside of the room.

  
“Sure.” He then quickly gets up to the room and open the door for the younger, with a handful of documents only showing his round and shimmering eyes to look up on Minhyun.

  
Minhyun then carries all the documents from Guanlin “You may come in, lin.” He then puts them all on the desk.

  
“Hyung, Sungwoon hyung said these documents are for you and Baejin hyung to refer it as we will have another meeting to talk about the case next week.” Guanlin says, unawared of Jinyoung's glares on him.

  
“No problem.” Minhyun too, doesn’t sense the unusual from Jinyoung, smiling to Guanlin with his hand on Guanlin’s head.

  
Jinyoung feels really offended and he picks up his blanket to cover himself from the two of them.

  
Guanlin looks at Jinyoung with questions in his head, while Minhyun seems really used to it and slightly shaking his head.

  
“It’s okay Guanlin, Baejin and I will read through everything before the meeting starts.” He then patted his shoulder.

  
“Sure, hyung.” Guanlin walks to the door. “I’ll leave now, thank you for welcoming me Hyung.”

  
Minhyun pulls a attractive smile on his face until Guanlin leaves the room.

  
He closes the door and pats Jinyoung’s blanket.

  
“He’s gone now, don’t be this salty anymore” He moves to the desk and takes one document to read the notes inside.

  
“I didn’t” Jinyoung takes off his blanket and answered.

  
Minhyun passes another file to Jinyoung “Okay, but please read this as your new homework”

  
Jinyoung then rolls his eyes to Minhyun and takes over the document. He faces to the wall without facing him.

  
“Must read all the stuffs because you’ll be doing it this week for the sake of your own.” Minhyun turns his head to the notes and starts reading.

  
Jinyoung folds the pages, until he finds it unusual from the ones he always reads.

“Wait? Why are all these about hacking other’s website?” He suddenly looks closer to the notes “I thought it should be programming or IT projects?”

  
“We’re going to do big stuffs this weekend, so you must be ready to be called to work a lot since you’re the best in IT among all of us” Says Minhyun, still doesn’t lift up his head to look at Jinyoung because he’s concentrating.

  
Jinyoung spits a breath, then turns his head to the notes. He could even find the notes interesting than Minhyun himself at this moment.

 

 

-

 

 

_Jisung’s house_

So everyone finally gets to know each other in the short time. They’ve learnt each other as the victims who’ve suffered the same as each other from the evil syndicate. And all of them will be working together to solve the case and also helping themselves out to transforming normal, too.

Also, Guanlin finally learns Jihoon’s real identity already, but after the incident he realised he should not be narrow-minded and cherish what he has right now.

So, all of them are working hard on what are they doing now.

  
Bae Jinyoung is still studying the laptop in front, clicking the keyboards and scrolling, it was brought by Jisung to let Jinyoung to hack into some websites. Recently, they have seemed to find accession from the evil syndicate. In order not to blow up to make too many people know, they’ll be solving this privately unless emergency matters.

  
While the others are focusing on reading notes. Jisung is taking deposition from Guanlin and Jihoon is doing his analysis by listing it down in his notebook. Despite being a physically 12-year-old child, Jihoon's memory is still there and it even gains more from the experiences he went through.

  
Until, Jinyoung finally feels frustrated and spits out a heavy sigh.

  
“You okay?” Asks Minhyun, who’s sitting next to him.

  
He looks on the screen of the laptop, breathes out in tiredness. “Apparently the websites are heavily secured. I don’t even think anyone would break into this.” He states in a soft and tired tone.

  
Jisung wants to persuade Jinyoung to work harder, but then Jihoon steps in “It’s fine, everyone till now can’t even hack into these websites too.” He puts down his pen and notebook on the table, stretching his arms to relieve himself from a brain-wracking episode.

  
Woojin finally stands up from sitting too long. He feels so empty for not going outside and staying in home only. He suddenly wants to breath in some fresh air.

  
“Jisungie Hyung" Woojin suddenly turns to his hyung, almost begging in sincere “Can we just go out, for awhile?” He demands, with his hands putting together.

  
Jisung looking at the younger with weird glance, and Daehwi who was supposed to be sitting and doing his report jumps out from the suggestion he made too.

  
“Yes Hyung, please!!” Daehwi hops to Jisung, shaking the older’s shoulder *cuteness bursting 404*.

Even Guanlin and Jihoon too, both looking at Jisung and wait for his approve. They would be very excited to finally set themselves “freedom”.

  
While Jinyoung was feeling shivers running down his spine, he’s known to be an introvert and hates going out especially with people he just know only for few hours. He quickly turns to Minhyun as if he’s asking for help.

  
But Minhyun seems to realise what Jinyoung was hinting but still remained as if it’s not a big deal. He glares at Jinyoung like he’s telling him : I second their suggestion too and I think you should go out with them.

  
After the nagging from the two boys, Jisung finally breaks out to let the five to finally have time at outside.

  
Of course the other four cheered because they probably spent too long in their house except Jinyoung, looking betrayed but can’t refused anyways.

  
Jinyoung was shy till the point he can’t even reject Jisung to go outside together.

Thankfully Minhyun will accompany them too because it will be good to have two adults protecting them together.

  
Jinyoung squints at Minhyun with a deadly expression but he only received his hyung raising his one eyebrow then leave to his room to change new clothes.

  
“Ugh” This time Jinyoung feels like he has no energy anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

Guanlin suddenly feels a weird connection between Jihoon and Woojin. He always sees them talking freely but in lower voices.

Guanlin feels disturbed for the scene, he wanted to join their conversation too. Then thoughts of being an inferior cuts his mind.

  
Maybe they’re just same aged friends who just discuss what teenagers doing at their age. Guanlin comforts himself, even this doesn’t really push forward.

  
Though Jihoon is now next to him, he still feels himself as a mere presence beside. He can only tell himself not to think too much.

Everyone seems to enjoy too.

  
Right at this timing, Dongho and Sangbin are slowly following behind, trying to follow up their steps without being noticed by Jisung, Minhyun and the other five of course.

  
Jihoon was still aware of his surroundings, though he’s having fun talks with Guanlin at the supermarket. And Dongho knows how smart Jihoon really is, so every step must be very careful.

  
While Sangbin seen them as they’re actual young children, with both of them in their masks on, he thought he wont be known if he hides himself well.

  
Dongho has told him not to be too obvious but this doesn’t really work on him. At some point, this guy is too clumsy.

  
While Jihoon has noticed it when he sees a man in mask quickly hides himself behind the shelf not to be noticed. Like many times.

  
But he remains very calm and acts like he did not see anything. While he wants to tell Minhyun and Jinyoung who are always at their back to be careful. He tries not to be obvious while telling them.

  
“Guanlin-ah, do you have a phone.” Jihoon raises his head to see the taller male, looking at him with his puppy eyes shimmering.

  
This makes Guanlin, a mentally 17-year-old teenager but is stuck in a 10-year-old body, wants to pat on his head or maybe poke his cheeks too.

  
“N-no but why.” Guanlin looks down on the shorter but older boy, as if he’s asking for a really weird demand. Didn’t he tell him before that he did not bring his phone out today? Or maybe Jihoon was too concentrate on talking with Woojin.

  
“I just want to take a selca.” Jihoon then pulls Guanlin to Minhyun, and Jinyoung who is next to him quickly hides behind him when he sees the two suddenly rush towards them.

  
“Minhyun hyung, Can you lend me your phone to take a selca together?” Jihoon asks, but eyes are still focusing on the side where they are still hiding.

  
Minhyun and Jinyoung look at him confusedly. _What is this kid planning._

  
But Minhyun still ends up getting his phone from the pocket of his long black pants and clicks on the camera for Jihoon.

  
Sangbin is still behind peeing. Dongho has already hid himself completely not to be seen, looking at his best friend trying to reach his best to see everything.

  
Sangbin still doesn’t say a word, but scowling while Jihoon is raising a phone to take a selca with the others around him.

  
Jihoon tries to find a perfect angle to get Sangbin on the camera screen. But Sangbin still doesn't notice anything.

  
“Minhyun Hyung and Baejin, come closely.” He doesn’t want to make his action too obvious, so he makes up as if he’s really taking a selca.

  
Jinyoung who’s with his mask on finally feels nervous from the invitation. But Minhyun pulls Jinyoung closer till he can’t even move from his grasp.

  
“Can’t believe they can even take selca at this moment.” Sangbin expresses.

  
While it quickly hits Dongho when he heard it, but Jihoon just puts down the phone before he makes an eye to see them.

  
“You idiot” He hits on Sangbin’s head “We’re caught already!” Dongho is so fed up on his friend’s carelessness.

  
Jihoon looks at the selca on the phone.

  
“Wooh, I looked nice.” Then he zooms-in the half face behind the shelf and returns it to Minhyun.

“Thank you Hyung!” Then he pulls Guanlin off with him while Guanlin still doesn’t know anything yet.

  
Minhyun is still confused, until he looks on the phone and sees the zoomed-in in the selca.

  
Minhyun looks at his back and sees likely a man was quickly hiding behind when he turns back.

  
“Baejin-ah, walk faster before they lost us.” Minhyun suddenly wants to bring Jinyoung to leave as fast as he can.

  
“But you said we can walk slow-hey!”

  
And Minhyun pulls Jinyoung away from the area already.

  
Dongho and Sangbin make themselves out when the group completely move out from their sight.

  
They give out a frustrating breath, they’ve failed to follow up any info from them, again.

 

 

-

 

 

***

  
“So you’ve missed the targets again?”

  
Dongho puts his head low, he can’t directly answer the master Yes and give reasons like Park Jihoon seems noticed them so they have to end it in half-way.

  
“Yes, Master.” He finally gives in “Park Jihoon had seen us before we moved forward to the next step.”

  
The Master turns to him, with his white mask on. He can’t see his face or guess his expression behind. This guy is mysterious and scary.

  
“Looks like we can’t beat them if we are still going like this.” He stands, speaking behind his mask.

  
He passes by Dongho, and it makes him so curious. What is he trying to say.

  
After a long and cold silence, the guy finally states.

  
“We can only kill them one by one then."

  
Dongho suddenly feels numb in his head.

  
“Y-you mean, one by one?”

  
“They will have an annual dinner in a hotel after three days.” The guy turns to Dongho, the white mask slowly grows up mysteriously fear.

  
“We’ve laid low for quite long enough. This time, we won’t let any one of them go anymore.”

  
He concludes the last sentence, before leaving Kang Dongho alone in the room, feeling glands start releasing adrenaline and pupils dilate.

The real bloody war is about to start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
